Bandidas el comienzo
by katie-karina
Summary: naruto derechos reservados a masashi kishimoto esta es una historia ambientada en el antiguo oeste que les sucedera a nuestras bandidas enterence naruhina,sasusaku, y mas parejas , viviran grandes aventuras pero eligiran el amor ante todo o que haran
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la primera historia que publicamos en fanfiction delen una oportunidad y por si acaso somos las mismas dos hermanas en fanfic.es para que no se confundan jeje!disfruten .Esta historia comienza en el lejano oeste donde aparecen nuestros personajes favoritos de naruto ósea, casi todos, hechos por el o creados por el gran

_Esta historia comienza en el lejano oeste donde aparecen nuestros personajes favoritos de naruto ósea, casi todos, hechos por el o creados por el gran! Masashi kishimoto nada mas ni nada menos señoras y señores damas y caballos digo caballeros (kari: ¬ ¬") bueno a lo que seguíamos este lugar lleno de forasteros y criminales que embarcan a una eterna lucha entre los oficiales y los anteriores mencionados así comienza una extraña y loca historia claro que divertida con suspenso drama acción y muchas cosas mas espero (kari: yo tambien no estoy pintada en la pared) bueno que disfruten la historia _

Hinata: padre voy a ir a cabalgar les dices a los sirvientes que preparen el caballo.

Hiashi: como tu digas (en un chasquido aparecieron los sirvientes)

Sirviente: si nuestro señor (saludándole con reverencia) y señorita?

Hinata: si estoy aquí no se asombren tanto en vez de hacerlo vayan y preparen mi caballo que quiero cabalgar (lo dice con arrogancia)

Sirvientes: como guste señorita (ocultando el desprecio a la forma en que ella les hablo) (les explicamos Hinata proviene de una familia rica dueña de bancos por esa razón ella actúa así tan arrogantemente pero luego les cuento mas por que no es solo por eso bueno en que estábamos)

Hinata: rápido no tengo todo el tiempo

_**-Después Hinata en el bosque.**_

Guarda espaldas: señorita Hinata no se nos vaya tan lejos

Hinata: ustedes son demasiados aburridos deberían divertirse de vez en cuando.

_**-En otro lugar.**_

Sakura: "hay por que tardara tanto mi padre no será que pasa algo muy malo" oye que te pasa? (en ese momento era halada por el caballo) ya detente no vez que estoy tratando de pensar

Rayo ( nombre del caballo jeje! xD): jiejiejiejjir (se supone k es el dilecto de el caballo XD XD XD Jeje! No servimos para los efectos) (traducción: tú piensas?)( Se le formaron muchos signos de interrogación en la cabeza ? Esos que aparecen en anime)

Sakura: si lo hago ¬¬ (no pregunten como lo entendió) ahora déjame concentrar

Rayo: jijrijijejier (traducción: jodete OK)

Sakura: cállate! ¬¬

…: hija con quien hablas?

Sakura: hola padre con nadie jeje! No hablaba con nadie jeje! No hablaría con Rayo U

Padre de Sakura: si es verdad eso implicaría que hablabas con animales

( Ya se, ya se un campesino no habla de ese modo explicamos kari: el padre de Sakura antes era un almirante de clase muy alta pero cuando la madre de Sakura enfermo después de meses de haberla tenido el tuvo que gastar su dinero en medicinas hasta que ya no podía pagar una simple enfermera y por eso lo de su muerte, murió cuando Sakura tenia 13 años según su vecina un personaje famoso que aparecerá a lo largo de la historia jiji! Katie: si! Y bueno se quedo sin dinero lo único k les quedo fue una simple granja que apenas les daba los alimentos para ellos Sakura vivió casi toda su vida hay)

Fin de la explicación…

Sakura: si verdad y como te fue?

Padre de Sakura: no muy bien si no terminamos de pagar nos embargaran y eso implica hija k estaremos viviendo en la calle

Sakura: ah! OK… qqquuueeeeeeeee!! Y lo dices así como si poca cosa fuera padre no nos pueden hacer eso iré ahora mismo a hablar con ese supuesto señor

Padre de Sakura: no hija el no tiene la culpa de nadaaa…

No pudo terminar por que su hija había subido al caballo directo con el supuesto señor

_**En otro lugar…**_

Sakura: esta debe ser la mansión no? La mansión del gran distinguido señor Hiashi (esta debido a que no tenia una cita con el señor Hiashi tuvo que escalar las paredes de la mansión y no digo que fuera fácil hacerlo pero lo logro aunque con un poco de trabajo jeje! Mientras que claro tuvo que dejar el caballo atrás bueno continuamos) "oh! Mira quien viene aquí una princesita" (cuando pasa al lado de ella) hmp!

Hinata: disculpa!!

Sakura: necesita algo señorita?

Hinata: que significa ese hpm?

Sakura: no tengo que dar explicaciones a alguien como usted señorita

Hinata: quien te crees que eres verdulera de quinta!

Sakura: no me vuelvas a llamar así o te parto la mandarina en gajos ahora mismo ¬¬

Hinata: quiero ver si lo haces verdulera o no como tú misma dijiste frutera de quinta jaja!

Sakura: tengo cosas mejores que hacer

Hinata: como pelar frutas??

Sakura: no como no desperdiciar saliva contigo

Hinata: verdad que haces en mi casa? Una frutera como tu que haría en MI casa

Sakura: soy cliente de su padre o no? Hyuga

Hinata: creo que es obvio que soy una Hyuga no crees? (lo dice por sus ojos jeje!)

Sakura: ya lo había notado ¬¬

Hinata: bueno me voy no puedo estar mucho tiempo cerca de la chusma

Sakura: "creída" (piensa mientras la ve alejarse) (camina hacia la oficina de el distinguido Hiashi Hyuga donde el hablaba de yo no se que cosa con alguien)

_**En la oficina…**_

Hiashi: si es verdad tenemos que arreglar eso cueste lo que cueste aunque cueste la vida de alguien es muy importante arreglar ese asunto (hablaba así por temor de que alguien los vigilara y pudiera usar esa información en su contra)

…: si es verdad pero lo que me preocupa más es que…

(No pudo seguir por que alguien interrumpió bruscamente)

Sakura: señor Hyuga tengo que hablar algo muy importante con usted (entrando por la puerta bruscamente)

Hiashi: espera devuélvete y toca la puerta

Sakura: eh? ah! Lo siento jeje! U

(Se devuelve a tocar la puerta)

Hiashi: así es, ahora puedes entrar peroo…

Sakura: ah!! OK ya entonces podré decirle que…

Hiashi: no! (su voz se escucho en toda la mansión) mira te dije k podías entrar no que te podía atender así que puedes hacer una cita con mi asistente y cuando no este ocupado te atiendo con mucho gusto entiendes ahora puedes retirarte

Sakura: ah! OK qquuueee!! No claro que no seria demasiado tiempo y lo que vine a decirle es muy importante y requiere que lo discutamos ahora

Hiashi: por si no lo habías notado estoy atendiendo a un cliente muy importante (señalándole al señor sentado delante de el y al lado de ella xD)

…: hola! (dijo muy divertido con la escena que presenciaba y con una sonrisa arrogante lo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara)

Esperamos que lo hallan disfrutado tanto como nosotras dejen reviews please

Avances del proximo:

Seguro ya se imaginan quien es verdad? Es el favorito de muchos lol

Kari: yo no se quien es ¬¬ mentira si see lol el es…

Katie: si lo dices te mando a volar escuchaste ¬¬

Kari: si te escuche no soy sorda y déjame tranquila que te parto la mandarina

Katie: es por si acaso tarada mira ya vasta esto de quien es el personaje se lo dejamos de tarea jeje! Claro que a ustedes a los lectores a quien más: P

Kari: si escuchamos respuestas en los reviews

Katie: si dejen muchos para continuar con el proximo capitulo por que si no dejan no sabremos si le gusto o de plano dejarlo todo

Kari: si nos resignaríamos TT

Katie:besoxxx buena suerte y bye

Kari: nos chekeamos bye


	2. aclaraciones de sospechas conociendote

Bueno aqui esta el capi # 2

Bueno aqui esta el capi # 2

Sakura: eh…ho…la…

Hiashi: "ya le gusto la chica" bueno si nos permites…

…: Hiashi creo que no importa seguro será algo rápido lo que te vino a decir y yo no tengo tanta prisa como ella verdad señorita...

Sakura: Sakura Haruno

Hiashi: tu padre es el ex – almirante Haruno verdad?

Sakura: si bueno si puedo decir lo que vine a decir señor Hyuga?

Hiashi: si

…: no importa si me quedo a quedo aquí verdad señorita? ( con una sonrisa mas arrogante que la anterior y esta vez si que en verdad se le puso la cara roja a Sakura)

Sakura: b..u…eno esta bien no importa jeje! U

Hiashi: si ¬¬ ahora ¿que es lo que querías comunicar con tanta urgencia?

Sakura: así bueno es que yo esperaba y también mi padre lo espera que bueno… (No pudo terminar por que en ese momento aparece alguien muy fastidioso según ella)

Hinata: hola papá no sabes una frutera de quinta quería hablar contigo era tan…

Sakura: ah quien llamas frutera?!

Hinata: a ti si no te habías dado cuenta fru-te-ra

Sakura: ya veras te partiré la mandarina en gajos

Hinata: daddy ella me esta amenazando

Hiashi: no me digas después vas a decir como siempre lo haces daddy me esta tocando sin que lo este haciendo verdad ¬¬

Hinata: pero…papá no siempre digo eso

Hiashi: ¬¬ si lo haces te acuerdas aquella vez que dijiste que tu primo te toco donde la espalda pierde el nombre y no era verdad lo dijiste por que no te quiso presentar un amigo de el

Hinata: es que estaba bueno

…: creo que debería irme de aquí

Sakura: jajajajajajajajajajajaja! Esto parece una comedia

…: ¿? "que le dio" oye quieres ir a mi habitación

Sakura: enserio nunca me habían invitado a una habitación un hombre

Hinata e Hiashi no estaban pendientes en la conversación que mantenían el extraño sujeto y la despistada de Sakura

Hiashi: ya Hinata estoy haciendo algo muy importante así que deja tus berrinches para después si ahora señorita Haruno prosiga

Sakura: gracias bueno vine a hablarle a usted de un asunto de… como se llama esto…eh…no encuentro la palabra…eh…tiene letras….y esta en un papel…ummm… como se llama…y también tiene firmas….y tiene que ver con los terrenos…

Hiashi: ¿eh? ¿contrato?

Sakura: si!! Esa cosa contrato ese el que tienen con mi padre y sus tierras no es justo

Hiashi: señorita yo no puedo ayudarle por que….

Sakura: ah! OK queeeeeeee!…

Hiashi: ¬¬ déjame terminar no puedo ayudarte por que el encargado de eso es Itachi Uchiha

Sakura: quien es ese hijo de (censurado) ese (censurado)

Itachi Uchiha ese era un hombre de los que hay pocos que no encuentras en la otra esquina era un ser orgulloso, temido hasta por sus propios amigos, no era una persona de fiar, claro que si necesitabas ayuda después te la cobraba con intereses incluidos, considerado un mujeriego de aquí hasta el ultimo rincón de el mundo no le fue fiel a ninguna de sus novias cuando digo que a ninguna es a ninguna pero sin embargo además de todos esos defectos era considerado un buen hombre de negocios por que eso era mientras mas dinero tenia mas quería su sed no era saciada el además de ser un monstruo tenia sus admiradoras que lo seguían hasta al ultimo rincón del mundo claro si era posible para ellas, el era el mayor de dos hijos de la familia Uchiha era los únicos sobrevivientes de una extraña muerte de la familia entera todo el peso de la familia le quedaba a el y a su hermano que ya todos conocemos como Sasuke Uchiha pero esa ya es otra parte de la historia prosigamos.

Itachi: ¬¬ ese soy yo pero sin esos adjetivos que usaste

Sakura: oh! Ok queeeee…

Hinata: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!

Hiashi: ahora que ya sabes la razón podrías hablar con el y no acabar con mi paciencia que poca me queda ¬¬

Sakura: ¿¿eh?? si ya entonces señor Uchiha es con usted que tengo que hablar verdad?

Itachi: si eso creo de que quieres hablar, dijiste algo sobre un contrato verdad?

Sakura: si es sobre esa cosa que quiero hablar, vera mi padre tiene una de esas cosas con ustedes es que tenemos que pagar un supuesto dinero por vivir en nuestras tierras y yo quisiera saber si nos podrían dar mas tiempo para poder pagar mas tarde porque mi padre necesita tiempo para reunir mas dinero

Itachi: les dimos 4 años para que pagaran y ahora quieren más tiempo

Sakura: pero es quee…

Itachi: mira les dimos ese tiempo porque tu padre era muy respetado claro en su tiempo pero ese tiempo ya se acabo no les podemos dar mas hemos sido muy generosos ya no les daremos mas entendido ya su reloj de arena dio su ultimo grano de arena.

Hinata: pero pueden hacer un contrato que los hiciera pagar en un tiempo limitado

Itachi: ya lo hicimos y ese plazo ya se rompió ya no podemos hacer mas, de verdad lo siento eres muy linda y todo pero lamento decirte que ya hemos hecho todo lo posible

Hinata: pero no tenían que decidirlo los dos hermanos, Itachi ellos tienen que hacer una reunión con ustedes dos tu solo no puedes tomar esa decisión sino te acuerdas la asociación es de los dos

Itachi: quieres saber lo que opino mi querido hermanito ¿verdad? hpm como si me importara díselo a alguien que le importe tu encárgate de esos problemas no desperdicio mi tiempo en boberías como esas(lo dijo imitando su voz)

Sakura: boberías! Esto es algo muy serio ¿como puede opinar así?

Itachi: mi hermano es así por eso yo me dedique por entero a los negocios de mi padre a el nunca le a interesado eso creo que es por que le recuerda a nuestro padre en realidad no lo se el siempre a sido un misterio desde aquella vez, bueno además siempre esta en sus asuntos de green peace jeje! U

Hinata: yo también estoy Itachi creo que ya me agrada tu hermanito

Sakura: le importa mas los animales que los humanos esto es increíble (lo dice entornando los ojos)

Itachi: lo siento pero si pudiera ayudarte lo haría pero ya sabes soy un hombre de negocios no hago nada si después de eso no salgo beneficiado (lo dice con una mirada picara)

Hinata: "parece que le gusto la frutera pervertido mi padre no me creyó que el quiso tocarme"daddy me voy a tomar mi te de la tarde adiós perv... digo Itachi adiós frutera de quinta

Sakura: ¬¬ "como la odio" si adiós

Itachi: "la Hyuga y esta campesinita me encantan" adiós honey, bueno en que íbamos así ya te dije no puedo hacer nada pero si quieres hacer otra cosa puedes ir a mi… AHHHHH!! Por que me dio señor Hyuga

Hiashi: ¬¬ no por nada solo quise hacerlo por que me dieron ganas

Sakura: bueno yo me voy nos vemos adiós (con un tono triste en su voz)

Itachi: no estés triste yo puedo llevarte a mi cuarto y veras que te animaras…AAHHHHH!! Hiashi!!

Hiashi: lo siento me dieron ganas otra vez ¬¬

Sakura: emmm… adiós

Hiashi: si puedes salir adiós

Itachi: será en otra ocasión que vayamos a mí… AHHHHHH!! Hiashi!!

Ya fuera de la habitación

Sakura: están locos esos dos "ahora que haremos yo y mi padre estamos en la calle" (lagrimas escapan de sus ojos color jade)

…: lloras o que frutera?

Sakura: ahora que ¬¬?

Hinata: solo quería decirte que puedes hacer algo más

Sakura: como que cosa?

Hinata: hablar con su hermanito

Sakura: ah? OK queeeeeeeeeeee! No, no hablare con ese hipócrita!

Hinata: no digas eso ni siquiera lo conoces

Sakura: por lo que me dijo su hermano ya es suficiente para saber como es no lo crees debe ser un idiota arrogante cínico orgulloso y amante de los animales y cabe decir un mujeriego

Hinata: no lo creo creo eso de Itachi pero de su hermano no es mas vamos a conocerlo seguro te arrepientes ¬-¬ te lo que acabas de decir (le decía colocándole un brazo en sus hombro)

Sakura: te aseguro de que no además tengo un plan y no te diré cual es pero te acompañare solo para decirle sus verdades en la cara a ese idiota

Hinata: umm… con eso me basta

Se fueron a caballo hacia la hacienda Uchiha

Sakura: es enorme -lo dice con una enorme admiración

Hinata: no tanto aunque ya se por que están grande

Sakura: por que ?

Hinata: porque en los chismes dicen que tiene muchos animales y eso Itachi lo odia jaja por desperdiciar tanto espacio que seria mejor tener a sus novias ahí por eso Itachi dice que el es… bueno rarito

Sakura: puede que lo sea pero que quiere decir con rarito

Hinata: ¬¬ quiere decir gay

Sakura: que es gay ?? (muchos signos de interrogación se forman encima de su cabeza)

Hinata: no sales de tu casa verdad?

Sakura: solos a las tiendas y a los mercados por que?

Hinata: no…por nada y gay significa que es un hombre que le gustan los hombres

Sakura: oh! Su mismo sexo queeeeeeeee!! entonces Sasuke es gay!!

Hinata: no!! Bueno que yo sepa el no es gay el es un bombón

Sakura: se come?

Hinata: ¬¬ no

Sakura: ¬¬ entonces por que dices que es un bombón si no se come?

Hinata: lo digo por que esta tan bueno como uno ¬¬

Sakura: en serio entonces se puede probar?

Hinata: no!! Lo digo literalmente es una expresión aunque también se puede probar ¬-¬

Sakura: ah! pues dímelo así

Hinata: a!! Ya! Entremos ¬¬

Ya habían llegado hacia la puerta de la gran mansión Uchiha donde tocaron la campana que usaba como un singular timbre para que los sirvientes supieran que llegaban visitas y era tiempo para abrir la puerta para que sus amos pudieran recibirlos.

Sirviente: hola bienvenidas a la mansión Uchiha pasen por favor al recibidor con quien desean hablar?

Hinata: hola si, con el señor Uchiha Sasuke por favor (con una sonrisa que calentaría hasta el mas frió corazón)

Sirviente: si esta bien enseguida vendrá a recibirlas

Hinata: esta bien gracias

Solo llevaban esperando 3 minutos cuando de repente aparecieron dos elegantes hombres kari: uno sin camisa y en un bañador ¬ katie: oye eso no paso kari: solo decía amargada ¬¬ katie: cállate no soy amargada solo es que para mi no esta bien que digas eso no vez que me distraes de la historia kari: ¬-¬ ah! ok katie: si bueno seguimos ok. Ellos tenían ropa para lamentarse uno era del mismo tamaño que el otro que solo lo diferenciaba era su cabello negro y sus ojos del mismo color, el otro era rubio con los ojos azules tan azules zafiro ya se imaginan esa piedra ¿no? Cada una se quedo con cara de what?? Que no paso por desapercibido por el pelinegro que sonrió con una sonrisa marca Uchiha que hizo que Sakura quisiera que la tragara la tierra de lo lindo que se veía " por que rayos me quedo embobada con esa sonrisa maldición!", mientras que para otro ni cuenta se dio por despistado jeje!

Sasuke: ¬¬ quienes son ustedes no las conozco y si Itachi las violo no tengo nada que ver con eso no les daré dinero aunque parezca que nado en el entendido (con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera claro si la mirada matara aunque se cayo una que cuanta mosca quemada)

Hinata: pero que mal educado y nadie nos violo que tu padre no te dio modales ( pum! Dio en el clavo, toco una tecla que nadie antes se había atrevido a tocar)

Sasuke: si cuando estaban vivos (lo dijo con una voz que puso la habitación helada todos temblaron del frió que hacia pero con un poco de nostalgia que notaron las chicas)

Hinata: lo siento no quise decirlo pero es que fuiste muy grosero me insultaste a mi y a la frutera

…: frutera?

Sakura: QUE NO ME LLAMES FRUTERA O TE PARTO LA MANDARINA EN GAJOS!¬¬

Hinata: ya ven es la frutera y bien no me he presentado soy Hinata Hyuga y ella es Sakura Haruno

Sasuke: tu eres la hija de Hiashi Hyuga y tu eres la hija de el ex – almirante Haruno verdad?

Bueno hasta aquí… katie: capitulo bueno verdad karina: dejen un review por caridad katie: si TOT


	3. MOLESTIA!

_bueno aqui le traemos la continuación de nuestra historia y si tenes razón goalbest el segundo es mejor se va poniendo mas bueno a medida de que va avanzando la historia asi que no se la pierdan se ira poniendo muy interesante muertes targedias secuestros y demas solo tienen que decirnos que mas ponemos y con mucho gusto le podremos sus peticiones a la historia tambien aceptamos criticas y tomatazos como dice miki chan jejeje! bueno les dejamos por ahora nos leemos abajo disfruten...xD_

_Sakura: QUE NO ME LLAMES FRUTERA O TE PARTO LA MANDARINA EN GAJOS_

_Sakura: QUE NO ME LLAMES FRUTERA O TE PARTO LA MANDARINA EN GAJOS!¬¬_

_Hinata: ya ven es la frutera y bien no me he presentado soy Hinata Hyuga y ella es Sakura Haruno_

_Sasuke: tu eres la hija de Hiashi Hyuga y tu eres la hija de el ex – almirante Haruno verdad?_

_**Capi #3**_

Hinata: es obvio no?

Sakura: por que todos conocen a mi padre?

Sasuke: nadie te dijo que tu padre fue una leyenda ¬¬

Sakura: no solo la vecina me dijo que violo a mi mamá y que por eso nací yo

Hinata: otra vez con esa dichosa vecina!!

…: enserio es tan famosa, pero si es una buena mentirosa por que tu padre y tu madre se quisieron mucho y se casaron antes de tenerte otra señal de que el no lo hizo

Hinata: vez el rubio guapo tiene razón

…: que bueno que te parezca guapo jeje! Pero no me digas rubio si me llamo Naruto Uzumaki de veras!!(con su brazo en alto y su puño cerrado como en el anime)

Hinata: jajajaja! Eres un poco intenso pero lindo

Sakura: si es verdad es muy lindo - quedando embobada

Hinata: pero yo lo vi primero jeje!

Sakura: no seas mala si, quédate con el Uchiha

Sasuke: hpm, esta no es una subasta de hombres y menos una tienda así que dejen eso para otra ocasión en la que yo no me vea involucrado ¬¬

Hinata: que seco

Sakura: yo! Lo mojo siiii!!

Naruto: busca la cubeta, no a la piscina jajaja!

Hinata: jajaja! No era a eso a lo que me refería pero esta bien jaja!

Sakura: vez te lo dije que seria así como te lo describí y hasta peor (se lo dice susurrándole al oído a Hinata pero pudo ser escuchado por los caballeros que estaban ahí)

Hinata: (en el mismo tono) solo es la primera impresión

Sakura: (en lo mismo) que primera impresión ni que nada el es un idiota, arrogante, cínico, orgulloso, amante de los animales desde aquí puedo sentir su olor a animales

Hinata: ¿eh? detrás de esa puerta están los animales

Sakura: ah! ya por eso el olor jeje! Pero no importa el es un mujeriego también se nota como nos mira (su mirada era como decirlo un toque de que idiotas son esas dos, un toque de orgulloso y un toque de arrogancia)

Hinata: no lo creo esa mirada no me gusta -lo dice confundida

Sasuke: hpm ya podrían dejar eso no ven que estoy escuchando todo lo que dicen de mi ¬¬ (murió una mosca quemada los invito al funeral quien desea ir que se anote jeje!)

Sakura: pues no es nuestro problema que lo escuches como un come boca (un come boca en nuestro país es un metido que escucha las conversaciones ajenas kari: de esos que se meten en la vida ajena en lo que no le importa katie: sip)

Sasuke: en primer lugar no es bueno que hablen a espaldas de las personas y en su propia casa ¬¬

Hinata: que harás votarnos

Sasuke: (se quedo pensativo) no díganme lo que vinieron a decirme

Sakura: ya no importa de seguro no puedes hacer nada por mi y por mi padre por lo que veo

Sasuke: ummm… me dices incapaz veo que te caí bien (con una sonrisa arrogante)

Sakura: "ay!! No no de nuevo no esa sonrisa ya cálmate quítate ese sonrojo inner: compórtate!! Sakura: y quien eres tú? Inner: soy tu inner la que te dice los pensamientos mas ocultos que tienes lo que en realidad quieres decir y estas pensando ja! Sakura: enserio pues entonces me ayudaras que digo que digo!! Inner: eso es tu problema adiós! Sakura: noooooo!! No te vayas!! ¿Ahora que hago?" uapodhdnewhdgdbvsdghdsgh(no pudo decir nada se quedo embobada con esa sonrisa quien no?)

Sasuke: que te quedaste sin palabras (con otra sonrisa mas hermosa que la anterior)

Sakura: yo...yo...yo...Noooooo!! digo no me quede sin palabras solo que estaba pensando

Hinata: se quedo embobada contigo (lo dijo sin importancia)

Naruto: creo que tiene razón jeje!

Sakura: nooo!! Claro que no solo pensaba que como no eres mayor que tu hermano pues el es el que manda no?

Sasuke: en realidad el no puede hacer nada sin mi firma esta en el testamento de nuestros padres

Hinata: entonces puedes ayudarla?

Sasuke: bueno… ella me insulto ummm…

Sakura: vamos haré lo que digas haré cualquier cosa siiiiii!!(con una cara de perrito abandonado de esos que no puedes evitar llorar cuando lo ves)

Sasuke: lo que sea (lo dice con una sonrisa picara)

Sakura: bueno lo que sea pero nada indebido

Sasuke: solo dime que quieres "es una molestia hpm"

Sakura: bueno mi padre tiene una cosa…esa cosa…se me olvido como se llama…emm

Hinata: contrato ¬¬

Sakura: si eso mi padre tiene uno con tu empresa y no cumplimos el plazo de pago y nos quieren quitar nuestras tierras

Sasuke: es que tus tierras están en la ruta que Itachi quiere hacer una vía de un tren que valla hacia EE.UU.

Sakura: eh? ah! OK queeeeeeee!!

Sasuke: pero yo debo firmar para que ese tranvía se haga no te preocupes (lo dice con una sonrisa que cualquiera se desmayaría)

Sakura: eh... entonces no lo firmaras??

Sasuke: no el humo del tren es malo para los animales

Sakura: solo te importan los animales!! No te importa que las personas pierdan sus tierras y terminen vagando sin rumbo fijo

Sasuke: no

Sakura: ah!! eres insoportable

Sasuke: y tu eres una molestia solo me comporto contigo de la forma en que me describiste

Sakura: te odio

Sasuke: yo siento lo mismo que tu (se acerca peligrosamente hacia Sakura) lo mismo

Sakura: que crees que haces (lo dice mientras se alejaba de Sasuke)

Sasuke: dijiste que harías cualquier cosa (lo dice con una sonrisa arrogante)

Sakura: eh??

Sasuke: (esta a centímetros de Sakura) lo que oíste - con una voz sensual

Naruto: oye Sasuke déjala en paz

Sasuke: OK - con fastidio en su voz

Sakura: (se desmaya y Sasuke la sostiene)

Hinata: será mejor que busques a un sirviente para que traiga alcohol

Naruto: yo lo llamo (toca una de las campanas con un singular sonido que avisaba a los sirvientes que su amo necesitaba de su servicio, en eso aparece una sirvienta de un peculiar peinado dos moños recogidos en dos coletas muy bonitas, el vestuario no era como las sirvientas normales de esa mansión ya que era la jefa de las sirvientas)

…: si señores que desean, ah! ya veo que tienen invitadas

Naruto: hola Tenten, si necesitamos alcohol (es el alcohol medicinal lo digo por si acaso jeje!) para la señorita que se desmayo por culpa de Sasuke

Tenten: otra vez, bien como esto ya había pasado antes cree una forma mas rápida de conseguir el alcohol miren (se dirigió hacia un rincón de la habitación y levanto una lámpara y debajo había una puertita secreta cuando la abrió pudo sacar la botella y algodón) ven eso es para que lo vaya sabiendo señor Sasuke

Sasuke: eres muy buena por eso te nombre jefa de sirvientes eres muy eficiente el único problema es que siempre me regañas hpm! (con una sonrisa arrogante)

Tenten: es que a veces te lo mereces jaja! (destapo la botella y unto un poco del liquido en un pedazo de algodón y se lo coloco en la nariz de Sakura que todavía estaba siendo sostenida en los fuertes brazos de Sasuke-kun)

Sakura: (que ya estaba volviendo en si) ah...aa...que me pasó?

Sasuke: te desmayaste (sin expresión en el rostro lo que hizo que Sakura que apenas se estaba levantando se asustara)

Sakura: ah!! suéltame, suéltame!!(Sasuke se cayó y Sakura junto con el, ella no pudo evitar quedarse observándolo desde esa perspectiva que era muy buena por cierto jeje!)

Sasuke: eh? ya podrías levantarte se que soy muy cómodo y todo pero pesas (lo decía con cara de fastidio, pero también le gustaba mirarla desde ese ángulo) eres una molestia hpm

Sakura: (empezó a golpearlo) ya! Cállate cállate!!

Sasuke: ya déjame, de veras que lo eres

Sakura: te voy a partir la mandarina en gajos no se ni siquiera por que vine aquí(se va con lagrimas en los ojos Sasuke iba tras ella pero su amigo desde la infancia lo detuvo con un simple movimiento de la cabeza le dijo que era mejor dejarla sola) (llorando) "yo conseguiré ese dinero y se de que forma voy a conseguirlo no necesito la ayuda de ese idiota inner: admite que era bastante lindo Sakura: y ahora es que te apareces inner: si tenia otros asuntos que resolver en los rincones de tu mente jeje! U Sakura: si claro pero no necesito tu ayuda ya se lo que voy a hacer robare un banco inner: estas loca moriremos en el intento Sakura: claro que nooo!! Inner: sabes robar un banco? ¬¬ Sakura: Oo no pero algo se me va a ocurrir jijijiji!! Inner: esta bien

Los que se encontraban todavía en la mansión Uchiha

Hinata: no te preocupes yo hablo con ella después

Sasuke: nadie esta preocupado ¬¬ "rayos si lo estoy maldición que me esta pasando?"

Hinata: esta bien pero como quieras hablare con ella

Naruto: si hazlo o de seguro va a cometer una locura

Sasuke: si como robar un banco o algo.(algo en su interior le decía que lo esperara todo de ella) "no ella no será tan tonta para hacer eso, ¿o si?"

_Mañana conti jeje! o proximamente depende de mi humor ¬¬ aunque ya se terminaron las clases y estoy en vacaciones me obligan a hacer deberes y termino cansada y despues no termino de leer todos los fanfics que leo y terminar los capi de la historia pues me pesa mucho y mi hermana ni se diga k esta cogiendo la clinica k es un repaso para las pruebas nacionales de el cole bueno yo publico las historias aki y en fanfic.es lo hacemos las dos por que yo publico de una vez bueno dejen reviews por caridad jeje! TOT_

_BY€ Katie-chan & "Karina-chan"_


	4. bandidas este es solo el comienzo

**_bueno aqui esta el otro capi el ultimo que tenemos hecho pues los otros por vagas que somos no los hemos hechos pero ya hoy lo terminamos estan quedando muy bien jeje! y hacerca de la pregunta que nos escribiste Rilka bueno jeje! sabes que en la peli de bandidas Penélope Cruz hace el papel de una tarada no tanto como esta hicimos a sakura asi por una razon que muy pronto van a saber es un secreto del fanfic que muy pronto dara su respuesta el mismo fanfic te va a responder te va a encantar pero si ella mejora y mucho es mas hasta resulta ser mas inteligente que hinata y le da una gran sorpresa hasta hay pleito por eso con ellas dos no puedo decir mas sino mi hermana me mata ¬¬ bueno les dejo con el capi disfruten _**

₪├┤₪├┤₪ βαηδιδαﻜ ει ¢σшιεηžσ ₪├┤₪├┤₪├₪

**Capi #4**

**Capi #4**

Hinata: yo me voy esto aburre bye nos reuniremos después verdad

Sasuke: ¬¬ ustedes vendrán y yo me veré obligado a recibirlas

Naruto: eso significa si

Hinata: lo note

Sasuke: sal!

Hinata: ya ya me voy!!

Naruto: no la trates así Sasuke

Sasuke: lo dices porque te gusta

Naruto: que dices Sasuke!!

Hinata: enserio que lindo bye

(_Sale por la puerta principal directo hacia su caballo y se va por la puerta principal decimos puerta principal por que antes existían dos puertas la principal era para los invitados, amos etc. de la mansión y la otra era la puerta trasera era para los sirvientes, los de seguridad, chóferes etc. sabemos que muchos lo saben o quizás todos pero queríamos decirlo xD_)

Sasuke: son un par de locas… me agradan

Naruto: a mi también mas la Hyuga o¬o

Sasuke: "lo sabia le voy a tender una trampita a ver si le dan celos" si me la conseguiré

Naruto: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Sasuke: era broma

Naruto: te odio

Sasuke: y yo te quiero "muerto" como el gran amigo que eres

Naruto: enserio OoO

Sasuke: "no" si!

Naruto: pero siempre decías que me querías muerto

Sasuke: no es mentira " si muere muere!"(lo gracioso era que no cambiaba su rostro para nada por eso Naruto sospechaba de que eso no era verdad)

Naruto: bueno si tu lo dices "no le creo nada"

Sasuke: "no me creyó" bueno vamos a alimentar a los animales

Naruto: no otra vez cada vez que te visito me haces esto no puedo solo visitarte como una persona normal

Sasuke: no dijiste que me ayudarías en las buenas y en las malas ¿no?

Naruto: ufff! Siempre lo cobras todo por eso temo lo que le vayas a hacer a la pobre de Sakura (tembló de solo imaginarlo imagínense a Sakura haciendo los trabajos de 10 sirvientas)

Sasuke: no le haré nada malo (ya lo saben esa sonrisa arrogante que lo identifica a donde quiera que va)

Naruto: confió en ti amigo "eso nadie se lo cree"

Sasuke: ya vamonos ¬¬

**_Con Sakura…_**

Sakura: rayo no crees que seria mejor que yo consiguiera empleo sin que mi padre se entere claro esta (el caballo asintió de manera que ella pensara que es un si como respuesta) si así conseguiré el dinero de forma justa y mi padre se sentirá orgulloso de mi ja! Eso haré, espera que es eso? papáááá?! (se baja del caballo y va corriendo a su alcance ya que el se encontraba en el suelo con rastros de haber recibido disparos de bala) que es esto? (encontró una hoja de papel encima del cuerpo de su padre), (cualquiera pensaría que estaba muerto pero ella no se rendiría, lo llevo a la iglesia donde se encontraba el Padre Gai)Padre Gai lo han matado( con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos)

Padre Gai: si lo se hija mía (le mostró cientos de personas que se encontraban en la misma situación que su padre mejor o peor eso ocasiono una decisión definitiva en el corazón de nuestra pelirosa)

Sakura: también encontré este papel encima de él

Padre Gai: ah! déjame ver (Sakura le da la hoja de papel) ya se que es por eso están todas estas personas heridas en la Iglesia a todas se les despojo de su tierra pero lo que no entiendo es por que creen que les podrán comprar las tierras por solo un peso

Sakura: seguro que mi padre no lo habría hecho y por eso quisieron deshacerse de él (lo dijo con lagrimas a punto de deslizarse por sus mejillas) y seguro a los demás les paso lo mismo

Padre Gai: no te preocupes hija mía TEN FÉ EN LA FUERZA DE LA JUVENTUD!!

Sakura: jeje!! La tendré gracias Padre

Padre Gai: no es problema puedes confiar en mí en todo lo que necesites

Sakura: ahora que lo dice si necesito algo

_Ya el Padre Gai sospechaba lo que le pediría pero eso no le sorprendía conocía a Sakura desde que era muy pequeña de unos 12 años sabia que no podría detenerla si ella tomaba una decisión._

**_En otro lugar…_**

_Hinata entra al despacho de su padre para contarle todo acerca de lo que había sucedido mientras acompañaba a la frutera como ella le decía a la mansión Uchiha bueno aunque al final de todo fue echada del lugar._

Hinata: "ya me la vas a pagar un día de estos querido Uchiha jijijijij!!" padre ya llegue y ni te imaginas que… padreeee!! Ohhh!! No quien fue el IDIOTA! Que le hizo esto a Mi padre

Itachi: lo siento pero tu padre se ha convertido en un peligro para mis planes no tuve otra opción

Hinata: tú maldito pervertido de quinta suelta a mi padre en este momento o llamare a seguridad

Itachi: deberías preocuparte más por ti no por tú padre

Hinata: ¿a que te refieres?

Itachi: ya veras (se iba acercando peligrosamente hacia ella)

Hinata: ni te atrevas a acércarteme ( le dio una patada donde ustedes saben donde jeje!)

_Se armo una persecución para atrapar a Hinata pero los intentos por hacerlo fueron inútiles ya que era una experta en lo que escapar se trataba, pudo evadir a los guardias que al parecer se unieron a Itachi y tomó su yegua Estrella fugaz y escapo._

Hinata: que… haré… ah…ora… tie…nen… aaa… mi… padre… secuestrado pero primero tomare lo que quieren de mi padre su dinero (lo dice llorando y toma un arma que siempre tenia escondida siempre debajo de una roca cerca de su casa y trato de ponerle las balas pero no pudo porque la ponía muy nerviosa tener un arma)

_Ahora ella se dirigía hacia un banco que tenia la bandera ondeante de su país y por un momento tuvo que ocultarse por que unos hombres se aproximaron al banco ella les reconoció eran hombres de Itachi y vio como ellos quitaban la bandera ahora ondeante para cambiarla por otra de nada mas ni nada menos que el país del que provenía Itachi cuando los vio alejarse lo suficiente se aprovecho y fue al ataque claro que sin balas en su arma pero no le preocupaba no se darían cuenta ¿o si? Y al verse ya adentro para que no la reconocieran se cubrió el rostro (con lo que se cubre Kakashi el rostro XD)_

Hinata: todos, las manos donde las pueda ver!!(lo dijo de manera intimidante) que, que sucede? (vio como el gerente del banco le hacia señas para que se volteara a ver a su lado) oh! DIOS! Esto no puede estar sucediendo

…: lárgate yo vine a robar este banco primero

Hinata: ay! No eso no este es el banco de mi padre y por derecho todo el dinero me pertenece

…: pues mira que ya este banco no es tuyo ni de tu padre ahora es de itachi

Hinata: ah! pero si eres tu verdu… digo frutera de quinta

Sakura: te dije que no me llamaras así y que banco pretendes robar si no tienes balas (lo dijo burlándose de ella) jajaja!!

Hinata: (susurrando) enserio parece que esta vacía

Sakura: pero si a kilómetros uno se da cuenta

Hinata: no exageres mira que no estoy por perder tiempo

Gerente: señoritas

Sakura: mira ahora eres tu quien no quiere perder tiempo mira que ya no aguanto esa forma tuya

Gerente: SEÑORITAS!

Hinata: que forma de ser ni que nada soy yo la que no te soporto

Gerente: SEÑORITASSSSS!!

Hinata y Sakura: que!!

Gerente: miren (señalo hacia una ventana en donde se divisaba a Itachi acercándose con sus secuaces (eso se sintió como una película de súper héroes jaja! Karina: que lo de secuaces? Katie: si jaja!)

_Se observaron por un momento ya esto no tenia remedio sabían lo que tenían que hacer…_

Hinata: robar

Sakura: el banco

Hinata y Sakura: juntas (sonrieron con arrogancia el destino lo decidió así lo harían)

_Le pidieron al gerente que les enseñara el lugar donde ocultaban el dinero el lo hizo sin problemas por que no le agradaba el nuevo dueño y deseaba que volviera el anterior si eso ayudaba pues lo haría, escaparon con todo el dinero y le dejaron un pequeño obsequio a Itachi en el lugar del dinero._

Itachi: hola gerente ahora que pasaba por aquí y ya que soy el nuevo dueño según esta hoja de papel pues decidí tomar inventario del dinero pues me llevas

Gerente: jeje!U s…i clar…o pero hay un problema señor

Itachi: cual? ¬¬(le llevo al sito del dinero y para su sorpresa estaba vacía solo con una nota que decía) querido señor Itachi para que no tuviera problemas con abogados ni demandas pues quisimos hacer justicia por nuestras mismas manos claro somos peores que un policía o un abogado seremos peor que un cayo así que vaya preparándose para lo peor con mucho cariño las **_bandidas_** este solo es **_el comienzo_** (al final de la nota dejaron sus firmas) me las van a pagar ¬¬ traigan al mejor investigador de criminales debo saber donde están juro que me voy a vengar de esas dos ¬¬

Secuaz: pero quienes son ellas?

Itachi: las bandidas

**_hasta aqui señoras y señores damas y caballooss... cofcof! digo caballeros y tambien señoritas y señoritos of course jajaja! bueno dejemos tanto blabla blabla al grano jeje! bueno muy pronto capitulo especial de el "funeral de la mosca" a donde sasuke el asesino se va a presentar hay que cosa la mata y va a su funeral sigan apuntandose necesitamos mas personajes con nombre ataques especiles armas las caracteristicas del personaje sea apariencia o forma de ser en fin una ficha jeje! ya nos leemos luego por que hay que terminar los otros capis nos leemos despues _**

.:.:.:.βψξ .:.:.:. καŧιε-¢ђαη & καяιηα-¢ђαη


	5. Chapter 5 paso 1

_**aqui otra entrega de nuestro fic tarde pero seguro jeje! bueno gracias por los reviews reiko pues tienes toda la razon no te equivocas jeje! apenas esta historia esta comenzando pero planeamos no hacerla muy larga y hacerca de tu opinión bueno eso teniamos pensado hacer kakashi ya le tenemos un papel que sera muy interesante por cierto jeje! y si las parejas ya se pueden notar es mas no tenemos planeado todavia como sera el fin pero algo ya tenemos que es la batalla final gaara si sera un gran rival tambien rock lee aunque los demas solo van a ser... no lo puedo decir jeje! gracias tomaremos en cuenta tu opinion no te preocupes, usagi me gusto mucho tu opinon la tomere bn en cuenta como soy la que la decoro y arreglo pues si habia notado que algo le faltaba tomara muy en cuenta tu opinion no se vera en este capitulo pero se vera en los otros ya que era demasiado problematico y me tomaria tiempo arreglarlo y sobre el nejiten pues claro que va pero el todavia no va a aparecer jeje! bueno nos leemos abajo**_

_**Capi #5 paso #1**_

_**Capi #5 paso #1**_

₪├┤₪├┤₪ βαηδιδας ει ¢σшιεηžσ ₪├┤₪├┤₪├₪

_La vida es un total misterio nos hace ir en diferentes direcciones y al final te das cuenta que ninguna es correcta y vas hacia otra distinta y es mejor elegir esta ves bien por que puede resultar tu ultima opción._

_Ya no habrá vuelta atrás solo te queda una sola y ultima opción pero cual dirección tomarías si todas parecen resultar una buena solución a esos problemas que te agobian en el diario vivir solo esa, esa única opción que podría destruirte borrarte de la faz de la tierra o por el contrario llevarte a la mayor de las aventuras._

_Eso es lo que ya les rondaba en la mente a nuestras queridas bandidas nunca pensaron en su vida de que resultarían unas ladronas no muy profesionales que digamos pero ya eran lo que eran ya no habría vuelta atrás ya la decisión estaba tomada tendrían que hacerlo seguir con su plan aunque este las llevara a la muerte tendría que hacerlo porque no?._

_Había que intentarlo pero como si las dos se llevaban de lo peor ese era uno de esos momentos en los que te preguntas por que el destino es tan injusto y pone dos personas a necesitarse mutuamente pero a la ves con un odio mutuo que no las dejaba trabajar como se debía eso arruinaría todo ese plan por lo que tanto habían esperado para vengarse de ese si ese que les arruino la vida por completo._

_Ese que no tuvo piedad que las arrastro junto con el al mismo infierno pero que mas se esperaba del mismo demonio vestido de lo mas elegante con ese semblante de hombre de negocios y si fuera el mismísimo anticristo que se había empeñado a arruinarles la vida no?._

_No había que darle tanta importancia a ese inútil el no tenia tanta suerte de ser el aunque lo deseara con todo el corazón el tenia sus puntos débiles y ellas se encargarían de encontrarlo y arruinarle la vida en donde fuera que el se encontrara porque no?._

_Lo intentarían le arruinarían la vida a ese… (censurado) eso harían no querían que mas personas pasaran lo mismo que ellas aunque se lo merecieran ellas lo destruirían ese era su objetivo desde ahora hasta acabar con su misión que se les había asignado en la tierra._

_Paso # 1 arreglar nuestra relación (no piensen mal xD jeje!)_

**_Ellas se encontraban después de su victoria en la iglesia del pueblo bueno haciendo unos negocios._**

Sakura: ahh!!jajajajaja!!sisisisisisi!! lo hicimos, lo hicimos……( repetía una y otra vez a gritos)

Hinata: si

Sakura: noto tu emoción-decia la pelirosa con un notable sarcasmo

Hinata: si - decia con desgano

Sakura: te tendré que comprar un diccionario parece que lo necesitas ¬¬- lo decia enojada

Hinata: bueno es momento de que me marche con la parte de mi dinero - la ojiplateada esraba decidida a marcharse cuando

Sakura: ah! ok quuueeee!! Momento a donde crees que vas con ese dinero??

Hinata: me largo tengo asuntos que resolver y eso a ti no te incumbe

Sakura: no iras con ese dinero a ninguna parte ese dinero se queda aquí

Hinata: aja! Y que harás para impedírmelo??

Sakura: esto -se lanza encima de ella y comienza la pelea jeje! Karina: pelea de gatas kishkish! (efectos de sonido pésimo U jeje!)

Hinata: suéltame… ah!! mi cabello -se jalaban el cabello con desesperación pero no sabían que desde un pequeño rincón alguien observaba la pelea

Sakura: nunca dejare que te lleves ese dinero ah!!no -la pelinegra se subió encima de los hombros de Sakura mientras le golpeaba la cabeza- bájate bájateee!! PUM! PISCARSTHRTSDFHIODD (jugamos con las letras lol no sabíamos que sonido hacer para un golpe de cabeza contra la parte superior de la puerta o como se diga hasta caer al suelo) ay!! Oye estas bien ven te ayudo

Hinata: ay!! Si estoy bien -en ese momento le jala los cabellos y le mete la cabeza en la pila bautismal hasta que Sakura logra liberarse y la agarra de sus cabellos y se van directo a caer en unas bancas de la iglesia pero en ese momento ven al Padre Gai

Sakura: ay! Padre hola jeje!

Hinata: solo discutíamos asuntos de negocios jeje!

Sakura: si eso -el Padre les hubiera creído sino estuvieran tan desalineadas

Padre Gai: bueno ahora antes de que lleguen a una conclusión quiero mostrarles algo después continúan con lo que hacían como les dicen ustedes discutir sobre negocios

_**Se dirigieron a un lugar apartado del pueblo y lo que pudieron ver en la distancia en la que estaban era una gran cantidad de personas la mayoría ya campesina y anciana ya que eran de los pocos que habían sobrevivido al destierro que les dio Itachi a cada uno les dijo que solo recibirían un peso por cada venta pero quien cobraría un peso por vender sus tierras nadie y lo que decidió hacer fue matar al que se oponiera y así fue aunque solo algunos sobrevivieron era una gran cantidad lo que lo habían logrado.**_

Sakura: Padre estos son…

Padre Gai: si hija mía ellos son los únicos sobrevivientes a la masacre por que estoy muy seguro de que muchos no lo lograron -lo dice con un deje de tristeza el moreno

Hinata: creo que deberíamos usar el dinero para ellos

Sakura: enserio eres tu no estas enferma o algo ¿?

Hinata: no estoy enferma además que estaba pensando usar ese dinero en huir de aquí para Europa con mi familia y pedirles ayuda para salvar a mi Padre pero creo que es mejor hacerlo yo con mis propias manos bajándole el ego a Itachi hpm dos chicas quitándole el dinero a un hombre puede bajar mucho el orgullo tengo que salvar a mi Padre cueste lo que cueste

Sakura: wao que profundo veo que piensas princesita

Hinata: mas que tu frutera

Sakura: es lo que piensas princesita

Hinata: es lo que pienso frutera

Sakura: ahora mismo hago que cambies de opinión -se trono los dedos en señal de que iba a dar un puñetazo

Hinata: vamos a ver que tienes frutera por que yo no perfeccione la técnica de los Hyuga por nada (la técnica de los Hyuga es una forma especial de pelea de ese clan)

Sakura: si ya ve… -pero algo la detuvo o alguien ya que la tomo por los hombros con delicadeza

Padre Gai: ya veo están negociando otra vez miren chicas antes de que digan una excusa se que estaban discutiendo pero no de negocios era sobre el dinero y se que piensan seguir robando

Hinata: pero no podemos seguir robando sin saber lo que estamos haciendo

Sakura: lo que tuvimos fue suerte de principiante

Padre Gai: lo se hijas mías pero no pierdan la Fe de la fuerza de la juventud tengan Fe todo se va a resolver y tengo una idea de cómo jejejiji!

Hinata: "este Padre es un poco intenso" jeje! que tiene en mente?

Padre Gai: tengo alguien que les puede ayudar escuchen…

_**En otro lugar para ser mas específicos en la mansión Hyuga que había sido tomada por Itachi- okama jeje! Asegurando que Hiashi era un traidor del país y del pueblo (los eventos se dan en México no lo habíamos aclarado antes por que no se nos dio la oportunidad aunque no somos de hay es el lugar donde se dan jeje!) tomando su mansión para sus usos maléficos ( esa frase nos tomo 10 minutos no nos salía jeje!)**_

Itachi: Kisame!! Ven de inmediato -lo decía con una voz autoritaria el pelinegro

Kisame: ay! Ya voy -se acerca a la oficina de la mansión que ahora ocupaba Itachi- que necesita? Itachi-sama ¬¬ (kisame era uno de sus secuaces)

Itachi: no uses ese tonito conmigo te podría perjudicar entendido -el otro asintió temeroso sabia lo fastidioso que podía resultar Itachi pero nunca desearía tenerlo de enemigo podría resultar muerto como le paso a Hiashi si se preguntan que le paso a Hiashi se los vamos a explicar

_/Flashback/_

Itachi: hpm no te voy a responder

Hiashi: tienes que responderme ¿por que haces esto?

Itachi: jajajajajaj!! -risa de un sicópata- no crees que no estas en posición de exigir nada jajajaajajaja!

Hiashi: mira de seguro crees que esto va a acabar ahora no va a funcionar tu plan cual sea que tengas

Itachi: plum! -le pega un puñetazo en la cara a el señor- no estas en un error yo nunca me equivoco jajaja! Solo falta convencer a mi querido hermanito y así tendré el mundo a mis pies jajaja! Ahora solo tengo que deshacerme de algunos cabos sueltos Kisame (hombre que jode ¬¬)

Kisame: si que desea? -con un tono de fastidio lo tenia arto-( y quien no estaria harto karina: solo sigamos estoy que katie: sip me tiene hasta ya sigamos jeje!)

Itachi: te dije que dejaras ese tonito conmigo ¬¬ mira necesito que le des nuestro trato especial al señor Hiashi Hyuga lo necesita urgente entendido!

Kisame: pero no será mejor

Itachi: pero nada solo hazlo es una orden!! ¬¬

Kisame: esta bien -se llevo al señor Hyuga hacia la salida y lo llevo en un carruaje hacia quien sabe donde en donde había un risco en donde lo lanza y lo pierde de vista ya pensando que esta muerto pero claro quien estaría vivo después de caer desde esa altura

_/Fin del flashback/_

Itachi: mira necesito que traigas a mi hermano

Kisame: para que??

Itachi: no te incumbe solo tráelo entendido

Kisame: si esta bien " me tiene arto con sus ordenes Kisame esto Kisame lo otro ojala y alguien le ponga fin quizás quien sabe y esas bandidas terminen con el jajaja!!"

_**Lo dejamos aqui para dejar la intriga**_

**_bueno me despido y tambien karina que esta ocupada en estos momentos como yo siempre soy la que publico aqui bueno tambien ella lo publica conmigo en fanfic.es pero que va soy la que siempre esta menos ocupada dejen reviews todavia hay oportunidad de apuntarse please!! no se van a arrepentir bueno los dejo bye gracias por detenerse a leer y los que han dejado los reviews muchisimas graxxxxx a todos se los agradesco en el alma y tambbien a los que aunque sea lo leen y gracias por agregarnos en tus favoritos sauron-dmx y tambien agradesco a:_**

**_Reiko Navi-san._** (nos encanto la historia ensegida te

dejamos un review jeje!)

**_Usagi Hyuga_** (estas en el funeral sin falta jeje!)

**_Rilka _**(tb estas en el funeral sin falta ya que

fuiste la primera)

_**goalbest**_ (graxx por tu review)

_.:.:.:.:.__βψξ.:.:.:.:. καŧιε-¢ђαη & καяιηα-¢ђαη_


	6. Chapter 6 paso 1 continuación

_**aquí con una nueva entrega espero que les guste el nuevo formato que ultilizamos y si no les gusto nos lo dicen y si les gusto pues mucho mejor jeje! disfruten.Recordamos que los eventos se dan en Mexico.**_

_**Capi # 6 paso #1 continuación**_

_**Capi # 6 paso #1 continuacion**_

₪├┤₪├┤₪ βαηδιδας ει ¢σшιεηžσ ₪├┤₪├┤₪├₪

_Por que la vida es tan injusta y quita despiadadamente todo lo que dio, la vida te da regalos pero si no lo cuidas bien puedes despedirte de ellos, la vida da tantas vueltas que cuando se detiene a descansar ya a sido demasiado tarde todo a cambiado tantas muertes tantas muertes por la ambición de un simple y único hombre tan frío tenia ese corazón._

_Si es que se podría llamar así y si el no tenia corazón era la única solución que uno le podía encontrar para que el se comportara de esa manera, que tal si no era un corazón que tenia sino un aparato que latía igual que el corazón revestido para que pareciera uno un disfraz, o quizás era el, el que ocultaba algo que lo disfrazaba con ese frío corazón._

_Frío corazón por que tal expresión existe si lo que es un corazón no puede ser frío o era su maquiavélica mente era la que formulaba todos sus planes si esa era otra razón para que el se comportara así pero algo que nunca se había respondido era ¿porque? DIOS nuestro ¿por que? ¿Por que?_

_Un humano tiene sentimientos por mas despiadado que sea un humano tiene sentimientos pero Itachi ¿los tenia? No podría saberse no podríamos ver lo que pensaba el era un misterio pero todo misterio se resuelve tarde o temprano se resulte cada misterio que da la vida, otra vez la vida por que cada vez que tomamos un tema o lo discutimos terminamos hablando de la vida._

_Pero que misterio es la vida nunca se ha resuelto muchos lo han intentado pero mas misterios encuentran como un grupo de egipcios pudieron construir esas pirámides de tal magnitud han inventado tantas historias sobre eso que me tienen hasta la coronilla y __que tal el misterio de la Atlántida ese misterio que nunca se ha resuelto unos dicen que esta enterrada debajo del mar otros que sigue en el mar esperando ser encontrado otros que flota en el cielo ya que encontraron la forma de elevar esa isla y por eso la razón de los platillos voladores no encuentran que inventar pero hay tantos que si los sigo diciendo no termino pero bueno a la historia que es lo que nos interesa también esta el misterio de cómo un simple accidente puede ayudar a formar una gran amistad ese es otro misterio de la vida que se dio aquí._

_**Paso #1 en proceso arreglar nuestra relación**_

_Nos quedamos con que Itachi había llamado a Kisame para que buscara a Sasuke que quera decirle vamos a ver._

-Ding Dong…- ese era el sonido de la campana peculiar que era sonada por un secuaz de Itachi

-diga señor ¿que desea?- decía un sirviente de Sasuke que le parecía muy sospechoso la visita de este señor

-si necesito dar un mensaje del señor Uchiha Itachi para su hermano Uchiha Sasuke me podría dejar pasar para dárselo en persona - de verdad que era de gran estatura Itachi tenia la suerte de tener hombres así a su servicio este podría intimidar a cualquiera

-pase espere allí en el recibidor – le decía – mientras lo busco

-si esta bien- le decía medio apurado

-Este se fue hacia el recibidor mientras que el sirviente se dedicaba a buscar a Sasuke aunque con una expresión muy preocupada que no paso por desapercibido por la jefa de sirvientes de Sasuke que le detuvo para preguntar.

-momento Hiroshi- este se sorprendió y hasta dio un saltito – ¿que te tiene tan nervioso?- pregunto la jefa de sirvientes preocupada

-ummm... eh…- se sentía muy nervioso – es que el señor Itachi Uchiha mando un sirviente con un mensaje y esta esperando al señor Sasuke Uchiha en el recibidor

-¡¡queeeeeee!! O no tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto no te preocupes yo le doy la información a Sasuke mientras tu vas y vigilas que el no intente nada ¡entendido! – el sirviente asintió de forma afirmativa mientras que ella iba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo cuando se vio en frente del despacho de Sasuke su respiración era muy agitada estaba muy nerviosa cuando decide abrir la puerta giro el picaporte y ya abierta pumpumpumtan! – ¡¡ay!! Ah!! – ese fue el sonido de un perrito que se lanzo sobre Tenten hasta hacerla caer al suelo-¡¡no!! ¡¡Bájate!!

-tenias que tocar la puerta te habría advertido que estaba aquí-dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona

-ya, ya aprendí la lección solo dile que se baje!-dice asustada por que el perro le estaba lamiendo la cara

-llamo al perro con un silbido y el perro salta hacia una silla y se sienta- ahora dime

-¿¿qué te diga qué?? – con muchos signos de interrogación encima de la cabeza

-¿a qué viniste?

-¡ah! si verdad el señor del mal lo mando a buscar con un sirviente-lo dice con un deje de enojo

-no voy a ir donde el dile que no estoy-lo dice con la cara seria

-pero el ya sabe que estas aquí – interrumpió un sirviente

-¿como? – lo dice enojado – ¿quien le dijo que estoy aquí? – demando

-nadie pero que como usted nunca sale ni a la esquina pues debería suponer que esta aquí – lo dijo de forma obvia

-esta bien iré díganle que ya voy – dijo ya fastidiado el pelinegro

-vamos Emilio – le dijo en forma de orden la pelicastaña

-Fueron a decirle al secuaz de Itachi que en un momento Sasuke le recibiría.

-ya nuestro señor va a recibirlo vendrá en un momento- sentencio la jefa de sirvientes

-tardo un poco no creen – lo dice con una sonrisa de arrogante

-pues su señor debió avisar antes de mandarte para que el nuestro no tuviera que interrumpir su trabajo por un estupido mensaje – Tenten ya estaba harta de la presencia del moreno

-creo que tenes razón pero era un mensaje urgente no debía esperar además no crees que si mi señor hubiera avisado no me hubiera recibido

-momento ¿no eres de este país? – pregunta con curiosidad

-si que no te habías dado cuenta desde que me viste – se levanta del sillón en el que estaba de verdad que era de gran altura – mi padre era de Alemania y mi madre de Argentina dos mezclas raras n crees ¡jajajajaja!- risa burlona

-así que eres extranjero y ¿¿que haces al servicio de Itachi??

-bueno creo que eso no te incumbe – sonrisa arrogante – pero donde esta tu señor no debería estar ya aquí

-ya estoy aquí ¿qué es lo que quiere esta vez mi querido hermanito? hpm!

_**En otro lugar para ser mas específicos en medio de la nada estaban nuestras bandidas en dirección hacia la residencia de el que les enseñaría a robar bancos esperen eso se enseña bueno si esta aquí creo que si aunque yo pensaba que eso se aprendía con la experiencia pero nada a la historia.**_

-¡ay! ¡Que calor hace DIOS! Recuérdame por que estamos aquí eh frutera – decía una pelinegra cansada del viaje

-bueno si no lo recuerdas o el sol te fundió las neuronas vamos a que nos enseñen a robar bancos ahora si lo recuerdas – le decía recriminándola

-si ya solo era un decir es que estoy cansada, vamos a descansar aquí si – lo decía suplicante

-no, no podemos tenemos que avanzar ya te acuerdas también que descansamos hace media hora – sentencio la pelirosa

-si pero es que nunca había hecho viajes tan grandes a caballo – le decía melancólica – siempre era en los carruajes que tenia mi padre

-mira una hora mas y descansamos ¿esta bien?

-¡¡sí!! Ya que pase esa hora quiero tomar mi sueño de belleza – caída estilo anime para Sakura

-solo quieres descansar por un sueño de belleza ¡¡ay!! Deberás que eres muy rara – dijo mirándola como un bicho raro

-si - lo dice serenamente - soy una bandida tengo que estar presentable-lo dice arrogantemente

-tendremos mascaras no nos verán - lo dice con un deje de enojo

-Sakura ¡¡ya saben que nosotras somos las bandidas!!- lo dice esta cerca de su oído por lo que Sakura casi se cae del caballo

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Estas loca no me grites al oído!! - lo dice en su oído imitándola

-Tu tampoco lo hagas Dios oye ¿ya paso la hora? - lo dice con una vos cansada

-¡No han pasado ni 5 minutos! ok ya descansemos - lo dice ya cansada de su compañera

-¡¡Si!! Vamos a esa casa…-analizando- oye esa no se parece a la casa que nos describió el Padre gay digo Gai-lo dice señalando la casa

-¡¡Si!! ¡¡Esa es!! ¡¡Por fin!! - Lo dice emocionada

-oye espérame – se había quedado un pedazo de su ropa en un árbol cercano, el árbol estaba seco – bueno solo tengo que crajash - sonido de el pantalón desgarrándose aunque se dio cuenta no le dio importancia

-a ver – decía la pelirosa mientras tocaba la puerta – ¿como será?

-¡¡cuidado!! – grito la pelinegra que se acercaba – ¡¡atrás de ti!!

-¿qué? Ah!! – la agarraron por detrás y la amenazaron con un puñal en el cuello (decimos puñal para no decir kunai pero ustedes nos dicen que es mejor)

-¿que quieres? ¿Quien te dijo que vivía aquí? – pero el misterioso hombre no pudo terminar de hacer su interrogatorio por que vio como se aproximaban unos hombres a caballo- ¡oh! No vamos – jalo del brazo a Sakura y a Hinata y las entro en un armario se dirigió detrás de la puerta para ver lo que querían esos hombres

-sabemos que estas hay y que escondes unas bandidas así que sal de una vez- lo decían a gritos

-no se de que hablan- esta vez salio a enfrentarlos – si hubieran unas señoritas tan lindas pues yo pues claro las escondería de ustedes pero siento decepcionarlos pero no las e visto no e tenido tanta suerte

-no nos vengas con eso se que las escondes mira este pedaso de pantalón es de ellas que cosa, eres igual que tu padre colmillo blanco – le dice para fastidiarlo pero no funciono – aunque tu fuiste un ladrón igual que tu padre nunca lo superaste ya que te retiraste ¡jaja!

-todo lo que me digas no va a funcionar para fastidiarme así que – se puso en posición con una escopeta en mano – ¡¡lárguense de mi propiedad!! – lo dice muy enojado

-esta bien pero toma – le lanza el pedaso de ropa – vendremos a buscarlas después ¡jaja! Nos vemos

-en tu entierro ¡¡idiota!! – lo dice arrogante entra a la casa y se dirige a el armario en donde están las bandidas abre el armario bruscamente y les lanza el pedazo de ropa – tengan es de alguna de ustedes – y se dedica a recoger sus pertenencias

-es mío – dice la ojiperla – ¿como? ¿Fue por eso que nos encontraron?

-si y es mejor que se larguen de aquí no pueden, no si no quieren ser detenidas – lo dice fríamente

-¿¿usted cree eso?? – pregunta la ojijade

-si los conozco y se de lo que son capaces – sale de la casa hacia su caballo Raikiri – será mejor que se alejen lo posible

-no usted nos tiene que enseñar a robar bancos – se pone delante del caballo apuntándolo con una pistola la ojijade

-si no se puede ir lo necesitamos – le dice tanbien apuntándolo con un arma

-hpm! Si ustedes creen que apuntando el cielo van a robar un banco están equivocadas quizás logren matar unas cuantas aves y nada mas ¡jajajaja! – les dice burlón

-por eso lo necesitamos – le dice dejando de apuntarlo la pelinegra

-¿quien les dijo que yo les enseñaría? – les dice curioso

-el Padre Gai nos dijo que usted fue un gran ladrón que nunca lo atraparon ni una sola vez pero que se retiro por que se sentía culpable por las muertes de sus compañeros

-nunca volveré a confesarme – le dice recordando el día que le confeso eso al Padre Gai – lo siento chicas pero como el les dijo no puedo enseñarles yo ya me retire de eso entendido solo váyanse a casa y disfruten de su vida – se fue con el caballo

-tenemos que hacer algo ¿pero qué?

-tengo una idea – hizo un silbido con el que llamo a su caballo y le acariciaba la nariz – ya sabes que hacer – le dijo y el caballo comenzó a relinchar y el otro caballo comenzó lo mismo y dio la vuelta

-¿¿pero qué??- dijo el peliplateado sorprendido – ya esta bien les voy a enseñar a robar bancos si me enseñan como hacer eso

_las bandidas sonrieron victoriosas ya tenían a quien seria el maestro, su sensei de robar bancos pero que difíciles tareas les esperaban a nuestras queridas bandidas no podríamos saberlo nadie podría saber que pasaba por la mente de Kakashi Hatake todo se esperaba de el era como decirlo otro misterio de la vida que no se podría resolver pero algo si era seguro este solo es el comienzo de una gran aventura el gran comienzo de las aventuras de nuestras bandidas esto no se acaba todavía solo es una parte de la historia esto es **bandidas el comienzo**_

**_bueno aqui se acaba el capitulo #6 no dejo una nota final por que me dicen que eso no le da mucha credibilidad al fic o algo asi bueno me han dicho cosas que digo wao! tienen razon pero que entiendan que estamos comenzando a escribir y bueno como habiamos visto fics asi pensamos que se podria para hacerlo mas dinamico pero vemos que no funciona pero esta bien ahora lo haremos de otra forma para que sea mejor bueno como es la unica forma de responder reviws que he encontrado comenzare a responder ¡jeje! _**

**_BeLu-Chan graciasssss por agregarnos en tus favoritos deberas ¡jeje!_**

_**Usagi de nada siempre jeje! bueno si quisimos que fuera ahi era un buen ambiente para el fanfic y nada si a mi tambien me gusto lo de el Padre jajaja! mira que el no iba a ser el Padre que suerte que lo cambiamos le queda el papel y muchas graciassssss por agregarnos en tus favoritos jeje! **_

**Saya-Winry pues nada tu sabes que es asi cuando eres nueva no te va bien con lo que son tus primeras historias y tienes que aprender a mejorar muchasssss graciassss por tu review me sirvio de mucho mira a ver si luce mas asi sino me avisas que mas le arreglo**

**Reiko - Navisan bueno colega queridisima colega ¡jeje! si pues tuvimos que cortarle ahi sino tendriamos que poner este capitulo y el otro y pues seria muy largo este tambien esta corto, tambien te hubieramos dejado un review mas largo pero no teniamos tiempo ibamos saliendo ¡jeje! tambien actualiza pronto ¡¡siiii!! ya quiero saber que pasa sera muy emocionante, sakura esta en problemas ¡jeje! ya era tiempo de que se dieran cuenta ¿que pasara? sera que...**

**_Sadare si ya queriamos ver a Hinata diferente ¿no? aunque algunas personas no le gusta el cambio ya dije que es una adaptacion y no se dan cuenta de eso no tiene que tener la misma personalidad pero bueno que se le va a hacer espero que te guste este capi y es mas la historia entera si es posible no mentira ¡jeje! solo tu decides y si es genial como roban el banco abran muchos robos y gracias por agregarnos en tus favoritos_**

_.:.:.:.:.βψξ.:.:.:.:. καŧιε-¢ђαη & καяιηα-¢ђαη_


	7. Chapter 7 paso 1 tercera parte

**_Aqui esta otra entrega de nuestro fic como siempre tarde pero seguro parece convertirse en un lema que no dejamos atras jeje! disfruten _**

_**advertencia: puede que no sea tanto pero me preocupa un poco puede ser muy violenta la historia bueno estaba en duda si lo iba a publicar o no pero ya tenia que ponerlo al que le paresca un poco fuerte que me lo diga no nos gusto mucho ya sabran el que es una carta que tuve que escribir una confesion me dicen si esta bien o no disfruten jeje! ah y se nos olvido decir algo aparecen personajes hechos por nosotras.**_

**C_apitulo #7 paso #1 arreglar nuestra relación continua en proceso parece no llegar a su fin_**

_**Capitulo #7 paso #1 continua arreglar nuestra relación en proceso parece no llegar a su fin**_

_₪├┤₪├┤₪ βαηδιδας ει ¢σшιεηžσ ₪├┤₪├┤₪├₪_

_La palabra secreto ¿que es para ustedes? Algo difícil de ocultar o algo que sabes que debes guardar bajo llave._

_Pero que es en realidad un secreto es cosa que cuidadosamente se tiene reservada y oculta. Si quieres que tu secreto sea guardado, guárdalo tú mismo frase famosa de el filosofo Séneca entonces por que existe esa necesidad de contarlo a los cuatros vientos, un secreto es muy difícil de guardar y mas si ese secreto no es de uno sino de otro._

_Uno elige bien a quien contarle ese secreto se esta seguro de que no lo va a contar a otra persona o una famosa forma de contar un secreto es " eso mismo le paso a una amiga de mi amiga o que tal te cuento lo que le paso a una amiga de mi amiga fue horrible o que tal yo conocí a una señora … y sigue por ahí pero por que contar algo que al principio no te pertenece o que tal contar algo tuyo un secreto un secreto lo debes guardar para ti nadie tiene la obligación de contar un secreto pero lo mas difícil es guardarlo siempre se te sale._

_Un secreto es como la vida misma si lo cuentas estas contando los secretos de tu vida cuando le cuentas un secreto a alguien le estas dando tu libertad cuando le cuentas un secreto a alguien estas atado a ese alguien para el resto de tu vida o la de ese alguien._

_Todo el mundo tiene derecho a guardar un secreto pero el único secreto que deberías contar aunque no se sepa como es el que depende de tu vida nunca dejes de hacerlo cuéntalo no calles por que te lo llevarías a la tumba y nadie nunca podrá saber la verdad. Algo que si importa para que un secreto sea un secreto si lo saben mas de dos personas por ejemplo tres pues ya no será un secreto un secreto es de uno o de dos un secreto ya no es secreto ya no lo es si pasa de ahí._

_Los únicos que deben saber ese secreto es DIOS y uno mismo nadie mas solo que depende de que secreto sea si depende de la vida de alguien lo mínimo que se debe hacer es contarlo pero ¿a quien? se lo cuentas ese es dilema confías en esa persona es algo que debía aprender en ese momento ese momento en que sucedió._

_Paso #1 arreglar nuestra relación continua en proceso_

_**Nos quedamos en que las bandidas iban a aprender a robar bancos con su sensei, todavía tengo la duda que se pueda aprender pero bueno sigamos pero no hay sino donde se esta llevando a cabo una conversación que por lo que se ve esta muy interesante vamos a ver.**_

- así que eres Uchiha Sasuke verdad te pareces mucho a mi señor – le dijo para fastidiarlo

- es obvio no somos familia aunque no lo deseo pero así son las cosas y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo – ataco

- jaja! Que buen sentido del humor tienes – rió

- debería reír me contigo y perder el tiempo acabas con mi paciencia mi querido hermanito debería conseguirse mejores empleados, mas eficientes – doble K.O.

- bueno esta bien – dijo ya serio – soy Ahren Von Wrangel y vengo por ordenes del mi señor Uchiha Itachi con un mensaje muy importante para usted se le solicita en la mansión Hyuga para mas detalles ya que es el lugar mas seguro es un mensaje urgente se necesita la salida de usted en estos mismos instantes si no logro convencerlo seré asesinado a sangre fría – le dijo esperando su respuesta

- ummm… no quiero que ninguna vida este entre mis manos así que me veré obligado a aceptar "pero que hace Itachi en esa mansión, no puedo creer que haya hecho lo que yo creo"- se pregunto

- ¡¡ ufff...!! – suspiro aliviado el alemán

- vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder – ordeno – " tengo que ver que es lo trama Itachi ahora"

- esta bien vamos nos espera un carruaje – se dirigió a la salida seguido por sasuke

_**Se acomodaron en el carruaje para ir en dirección a la mansión Hyuga para que a este pelinegro se le aclararan algunas dudas pero al saberlas el ¿como reaccionaria? ¿Qué secreto guardaba Itachi? ¿Seria bueno enterarse? Eso no se podría saber, pero lo sabremos luego de saber lo que esta sucediendo con nuestras queridas bandidas vamos a ver.**_

- ahora ¿saben como usar un arma? – les preguntaba su singular sensei con un extraño color de cabello ¿será por su edad? No lo creo

- mi padre me enseño a usarlas – le respondió la pelirosa del grupo

- bueno algo jeje! – decía nerviosa

- entonces dispara hacia ese árbol y dale al punto que acabo de colocar – le decía como una orden

- esta bien – afirmo – vamos tu puedes hacerlo no puede ser tan difícil – decía en un susurro audible solo para ella – ¡bien! – disparo pero no tuvo tanta suerte la pelinegra le disparo a una roca

- inténtalo mejor tu vamos – le dijo a la pelirosa

- ¡si! – dijo emocionada – observa princesita como se hace – disparo sin fallar

- muy bien ¿cuantas balas te quedan ahora? – no supo responder y el le dispara a sus pies – tienes que contar tus balas por una bala que te falte podrías morir – Hinata se río

- jajaja! Vas a tener que aprender a contar fru-te-ra – le dijo burlándose

- ves como se hace inténtalo de nuevo y apunta al árbol esta vez

- si – decía ya cansada de tener que obedecer – hipp… hip… - comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, las armas la ponía nerviosa – ¡¡ya!! – comenzó a disparar y no dio en ninguno de los blancos hasta casi le da a su caballo y a un perrito que andaba por el camino desértico – hay perrito lo siento de verdad – fue donde el perro

- eso te pasa por no saber disparar jajaja! – se burlo esta vez la pelirosa

- cállate a ti también te falta practicar – le decía enojado

- si señor- le dice asustada – "y a este ¿Qué mosca le pico?"

- lo siento siempre me pasa sigan practicando vuelvo enseguida – su voz era muy melancólica

_**nos dirigimos a otro lugar para ser mas específicos a la mansión Hyuga donde un carruaje llegaba con unos tan esperados pasajeros.**_

- "parece que era cierto lo que me decía Ahren esos hombres están preparados para disparar así que si no llegaba conmigo le matarían" – pensaba mientras miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje

- se lo dije Sr.Uchiha – dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinegro – estaban preparados para asesinarme sino llegaba con usted por eso le agradezco que viniera le debo mi vida aunque no me lo crea

- hpm "no es tan malo después de todo pero que hace al servicio de Itachi, después me encargare de investigar" – pensó sonriendo arrogantemente

- baje usted primero – le dijo cuando se estaba deteniendo el carruaje – para que no comiencen a disparar – sonriendo

- esta bien – bajo del carruaje con un sonrisa altanera para los guardias que se enojaron por el gesto – vamos le dijo al enorme sujeto de verdad que era enorme se los aseguro

- si Sr. Uchiha – le dijo con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

- algo antes de entrar no me diga señor Uchiha solo dime Sasuke me hace parecer viejo – le dijo para ganar su confianza

- jajaja! Esta bien señor… digo Sasuke – a lo que los dos sonrieron no tanto Sasuke se adentraron sin ningún problema dentro de la mansión ya que los dejaron pasar ya Itachi los estaba esperando en la oficina de la mansión algo que le pareció muy extraño a Sasuke pero algo sabia Itachi tramaba algo y el lo iba a descubrir

- dime algo ¿donde esta el señor Hiashi? ¿Qué le hizo Itachi? – le pregunto sospechando algo

- eso solamente lo sabe el – le dijo mirando el techo y voltio a ver a Sasuke – el no me tiene tanta confianza solo a su mano derecha que es Kisame

- OH! Ya veo – decía el azabache

- algo si se – siguió escuchando – algo malo le paso por que ya nadie sabe de el – le dijo serio – ya llegamos – le dijo ya enfrente de la oficina

- esta bien ¿no vienes? – le pregunta extrañado

- no, yo solo fui a darle el mensaje nada mas – toca la puerta

- adelante querido hermanito – dijo Itachi dentro de la oficina

- ya mi misión termina aquí nos veremos en otra ocasión – se fue por el pasillo por donde el y Sasuke habían venido y lo perdió de vista el pelinegro

- no vas a entrar o te quedaras hay parado jaja! – lo dijo burlón

- no te daré el gusto – se adentro a la oficina y se sentó en el sillón en frente de Itachi – ¿qué querías decirme?

- Bueno lamento que seas el primero que le tenga que dar esta noticia pero – se quedo un momento meditando por lo que estaba a punto de decir – es una muy mala noticia el señor Hiashi a muerto en un accidente su carruaje se volcó y callo por un precipicio no pudimos encontrar su cuerpo – como vio que Sasuke no reacciono prosiguió con la noticia – no podemos encontrar a su hija esta desaparecida y se le acusa de ser una bandida creemos que fue ella quien ocasiono la muerte de su padre

- Ni siquiera se te ocurra repetirlo ella nunca haría eso, no la conozco muy bien pero se que no lo haría – lo dijo levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y mirando amenazadoramente a Itachi

- Bueno si tu lo dices también se le esta acusando de bandida a una de cabello rosado ummm… creo que se llamaba Sakura – Sasuke al oír ese nombre un escalofrío paso por su cuerpo y se sentó de nuevo en el asiento mirando al suelo y esperando que mas diría Itachi y eso hizo – también se le acusa de ser cómplice en el asesinato de el señor Hiashi

- No, esto no puede estar pasando dime que es un broma de mal gusto – miro a su hermano buscando en su mirada algo que le dijera que todo eso era mentira pero no fue así

- Te lo dije al principio antes de decírtelo lamento ser yo el que te cuente esto pero lo que te digo es verdad – Sasuke no pudo mas estallo en furia

- Algo que si te digo voy a descubrir la verdad todo lo que me has dicho es pura mentira – no quería entender

- Mira todo el mundo te dirá lo mismo trata d entender mira aquí tengo la prueba de todo – le paso un hoja de papel

- ¿Que es esto? – le pregunto

- Solo léelo – su expresión se puso mas seria de lo normal

- Hpm – era una carta al parecer era una confesión de un asesinato decía:

_A cualquiera que lea esto por favor que entienda por que lo hicimos, lo hicimos por que queríamos poder y libertad hacer lo que queramos sin que nos digan nada queremos matar queremos ver sangre correr por los suelos correr por las calles._

_Tenemos sed de sangre de dineros queremos poder y si alguien quiere detenernos solo va a saciar nuestra sed de sangre como lo hicimos con mi padre, ¡¡siii!!_

_Cuanto disfrutamos verlo caer por el precipicio verlo hay como había quedado aplastado como el vil insecto que era, me sentí saciada, satisfecha tanto conmigo misma cuando tome su cuerpo junto con ella si ella me ayudo disfrutamos hacerlo sentir su sangre correr por nuestras manos fue una sensación increíble se sentía tan pero tan bien lo mas difícil fue enterrarlo ninguna de las dos queríamos hacerlo queríamos disfrutar nuestro trofeo por mas tiempo pero no se podía buscamos un lugar para poder enterrarlo donde las demás personas no lo encontraran donde solo nosotras supiéramos donde estaba._

_Para así disfrutar mas tiempo nuestro trofeo nos encanto verlo tan sucio de esa tierra, si le lanzamos tierra de a montón verlo así como el gusano de tierra que era lo disfrutamos demasiado ¡jajaja!_

_Pero lastima que duro tan poco pero nunca lo planeamos eso no, solo aflojamos un poco las ruedas del carruaje diversión de niñas, pero nunca pensamos que terminaría así pero al ver como lo hicimos pues quisimos mas y mas pedimos así que nos vamos a aprovechar de ahora en adelante seremos **bandidas** solo es **el comienzo.**_

- pero ¿comó saben que son ellas no dicen quienes son? – decía esperanzado

- ¡ay! Sasuke viste las firmas – le decía con un deje de tristeza bien actuado

- no que… - las vio, vio las firmas las de ellas dos, en sangre seguro la sangre de Hiashi – ¿esta sangre es de? - Itachi asintió en forma afirmativa la cabeza

- si es de el señor Hiashi lamento esto de verdad necesito que me des información de ellas de seguro sabes donde están me aseguraron que ellas una vez te visitaron de seguro tienes una información de ellas – le cuestiono

- no, no se nada – con un deje de tristeza – tengo que irme me retiro tengo mejores cosas que hacer – le dijo de forma fría y distante

- visítame cuando desees siempre estaré aquí suerte Sasuke – le dijo al ver que se dirigía hacia la salida de la oficina

- tengo que tenerla para lo que voy a hacer – le miro de reojo – me retiro – salio de la oficina no podía sacarse a esas chicas de su mente como se habían convertido en un ser despreciable esa carta no era de ellas esas firmas eran falsificadas tenían que serlo y lo iba a investigar

_**En otro lugar sin sospechar nada de lo que había ocurrido en la mansión Hyuga estaban junto con su sensei nuestras bandidas favoritas en acción y no lo digo literalmente.**_

- vamos ustedes pueden sino harán 100 lagartijas mas entendido – decía en forma de orden el peliplateado

- esto no es justo que me trajo aquí – se quejaban al mismo tiempo las dos chicas

- ven se están comenzando a sincronizar es un avance – decía orgulloso y leyendo un libro muy peculiar Icha icha paradise

- que avance ni que nada – otra vez en sincronización a lo que ambas se dieron una mirada llena de odio

- ¡jaja! Ya no tienen que hacerlo todo el tiempo bien vamos hacer otro ejercicio mas interesante ¡jijiji! – reía mientras leía el libro

_**Un secreto, una verdad como saber que esa verdad puede que sea una vil y traicionera mentira no es posible no si te quedas esperando que la vida te traiga la respuesta uno se realiza tantas y pero tantas interrogaciones que al final ninguna tiene una respuesta al menos la que tu deseas.**_

_**Que pasaría si te das cuenta de que tu vida fue una vil y traicionera mentira te quedarías sentado esperando que la vida te diga que todo es mentira pues no, uno no puede dejar el tiempo pasaría y después no seria capaz de probar si lo que te decían es verdad se tiene que descubrir por los mismos medios de uno y solo con la confianza en uno mismo.**_

_**Las personas que deciden saber la verdad en su vida son personas que de verdad buscan una razón de ser la verdad, la razón por la que están con vida, la misión que ellos tienen en la vida su razón de ser quienes son esa es uno de los secretos de la vida y descubrirlo es una tarea difícil, como dijo una vez Mahatma Gandhi "amor y verdad son las dos caras de DIOS. La verdad es el fin; el amor, el camino"Y eso es lo que les toca a nuestras queridas bandidas este solo es el comienzo.**_

_Se queda aquí jeje!_

_**ahora a lo que vine aqui abajo jeje! que les parecio el capitulo espero respuestas jeje! gracias a los que leen y ahora a responder unos reviews**_

_**Reiko Navi-san a pues quridisima colega pues aqui esta el capi no hay escusa para la tardanza solo que no sabiamos si publicarlo o no jeje! gracias por tu review pues si era lo mas logico que Kakashi fuera el sensei de ellas jeje! y lo del caballo pues como no viste la película pues en una parte que diga muchas Penélope puede mandar a su caballo con un silbido a que haga muchas cosas hasta llamar otro caballo que resulta ser el mismo que su sensei espero que termines tu capitulo pronto y suerte tambien para ti gracias por mantenerte con nosotras de verdad**_

_**Saya-Winry muchasss gracias por agregarno entre tus favoritos pues si siempre al comienzo uno mejora con el tiempo aunque muchas gracias por tus consejos nos ayudaron siempre tratamos de complacer a nuestros lectores para hacer un mejor fanfic gracias por leer te agradecemos**_

_.:.:.:.:.βψξ.:.:.:.:. καŧιε-¢ђαη & καяιηα-¢ђαη_


	8. Chapter 8capitulo especial relleno

**_Hola acontinuación les presentamos no nos maten por la tardanza este capitulo especial para disfrute de ustedes y para darnos un tiempo para terminar el otro capitulo de la historia mas acaclaraciones despues en la parte de abajo ¡jeje! bueno que lo disfruten_**

**_aclaración: solo estan en la historia las que pidieron estar en ella, Naruto no me pertenece al que le pertenece es a Masashi-sama si fuera mio todas mis parejas favoritas esuvieran juntas y Sasuke no desearia destruir a konoha y Naruto ya seria hokage "solo esta historia me pertenece y los personajes estan un poco fuera de su verdadera actitud por lo que nos tomamos el privilegio de hacer los como son aqui, este capitulo no tiene que ver nada con la historia solo es para darnos mas tiempo para terminar el otro capitulo.  
_**

Capitulo especial (relleno): el funeral de la mosca

Capitulo especial(relleno): el funeral de la mosca

_Era una escena muy triste la que se presentaba a medida de que todos llegaban la tristeza tenia que inundar mas y eso era por que una gran amiga una queridísima amiga había sido aniquilada por alguien que no tuvo piedad de ella pero por que se preguntaban las amigas y amigos de ella ¿Por qué había muerto? ¿Quién había sido su asesino nada mas ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha si la había calcinado con su mirada pero que forma tan extraña de morir pero por que no vemos que dicen los demás nuestros queridos personajes de la historia._

-¿Por qué DIOS mío y nuestro ¿Por qué? – gritaba a todo pulmón una pelirosa rodeada de personas tratando de consolarla

-¿Por qué estas gritando Sakura? – preguntaba con curiosidad el Ninja mas hiperactivo de Konoha

-¿Porqué…? hay DIOS ¿porqué?… se derramo mi soda y ya no queda mas – caída estilo anime para todos los presentes – ¿Qué? Pensaban que estaba llorando por la mosca, no – una pausa todos esperaban lo que iba a decir – era por mi soda perooo… ¡¡ahhh!! ¿Que hace el aquí? – decía mientras apuntaba con un dedo a el personaje

-¡Hpm! – respondió para sorpresa de todos el pelinegro

-¡¡Teme!! ¿Qué haces aquí? – decía con sorpresa

-Hpm! Limítense a terminar con esta payasada dobe – decía en modo de orden

-Pero si tu fuiste el que asesino a la mosca – dijo haciendo acto de presencia Rilka que hace unos momentos estaba consolando a la familia de la mosca

-Si pero quería hacer algo por ella por que no fue intencionalmente que lo hice – decía mientras miraba la entrada del lugar ya que divisaba unas figuras que se acercaban

-eso fue muy amable de parte de Sasuke-Kun ¿no? Naruto-Kun - decia con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y jugando con sus dedos

-bueno no se - decia mirando a Hinata preguntandose a que se debia ese color en sus mejillas pero que al mirarla tan cerca ella se puso mucho mas roja de lo normal

-¿Qué te tiene tan clavado Sasuke-Kun? – decía la pelirosa ya celosa de lo que estaba observando con tanta atención el pelinegro

-¿Eh? dijiste algo – decía distraído

-¡Ah! " no le intereso no me escucho cuando le hable" – estaba en un rincón del lugar cubierta por un aura negra y jugando con sus dedos

-"Y a esta ¿Qué le paso?" – se preguntaba Rilka vestida ya para la ocasión mientras volteaba a la misma dirección con que estaba obsesionado el Uchiha

-"¿Y esa quien es?"-lo dice mirando a una chica con dos coletas corriendo hacia Sasuke

-Abrazando a Sasuke fuertemente-¡¡Sasuke-Kun!! ¡¡Hola!!-dice la chica de dos coletas

-¡¡Suéltame!! Oye no te conozco suéltame-decía Sasuke ya atormentado por el abrazo de la chica

-Ok ok-dice la chica soltando a el azabache-me presentare soy Usagi Hyuga-dice haciendo una reverencia

-Felicidades – dice Sasuke sarcásticamente

-Gracias que lindo – le dice con una gran sonrisa – oye sabes donde están Neji y TenTen – le pregunta

-Allí – le dice sin prestarle mucha atención

-¡Wao! que conversador te pareces al Sasuke del futuro – se le escapa sin querer

-¿Sasuke del futuro? – le pregunta amenazadoramente

-Si es que vengo del futuro – dice con una gran sonrisa

-Si claro – dice sarcásticamente

-Si enserio tu te casaras con…. – es interrumpida por un gran alboroto

-¿Que esta pasando? – pregunta curioso nuestro Sasuke

-¡¡No no no no no no no no!! ¡¡Mi hijo!! ¡¡Mi hijo!!

-Oiga Sra.Mosca no se preocupe que usted tiene un millón de hijos – dice nuestro Ninja hiperactivo

-No es que todos murieron por culpa de Plagatox – dice llorando incontrolablemente

-Wao estonces debería buscar venganza – dice nuestro pelirrojo favorito

-Es verdad Kasekage-sama – le dice su alumna a el

-¡¡Quien fue quien lo mato!! – dice eufóricamente

-Fue el – dice Rilka sin mucha importancia

-Eh Sasuke-Kun – dice Sakura que estaba al lado de el pero el desapareció porque estaba corriendo por su vida

-Sasuke corriendo por su vida porque las moscas lo perseguían coje su cell –phone – Shino necesito tu ayuda unas moscas me persiguen

-No hablo con asesinos bye – dice Shino por la otra línea

-Sasuke corre ve hacia la flor de la juventud – dice Rock Lee como un loco

-No debería correr por su vida – dice Neji cuestionando a su compañero

-Pero es lo mismo o ¿no? – dice Lee con duda

-Olvídalo Lee eres un caso perdido – dice TenTen aburrida de los berrinches de su compañero

-¡¡Sasuke-Kun!! ¡¡Mi amor!! ¡¡Donde estas!! – dice una pelirroja

-Hey ¡¿tu quien eres?! – pregunta Sakura amenazadoramente

-Que te importa chicle – dijo con un humor de las mil demonios

-¡¡Mira maldita remolacha desnutrida!! – Sakura estaba siendo agarrada por Naruto y Sai para que no matara a la remola... digo a Karin

-¡Hola todos! – dice una pelicastaño con rizos y una pollinita de lado que se acercaba

-Pelea de gatas ¡Kish Kish! – dice una chica al lado de ella que parecía su hermana según las personas esta tenia el pelo lacio con una pollinita de lado

-Karina deja eso – le dice la chica del pelo rizado

-Tu si eres seca solo disfruto de la pelea – haciendo una pausa – oye esas no son la copiona de nombre y Sakura peleando

-Si eso parece – decía con una gota corriendo por su nuca – deberíamos hacer algo ¿no?

-Que se maten – decía mientras recibía una mirada fulminante de parte de la pelicastaño

-Si se matan no tendremos personajes ¡¡baka!! – decía dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Le voy a decir a nuestra madre que me diste – decía amenazadoramente apuntándole con un dedo

-No aparece en esta historia tarada – decía seria – mira vamos por allá que esta mi Naruto-Kun – con corazoncitos encima de la cabeza

-¡¡Siiiiiiiii!! También esta Shikamaru y Gaara ¡¡Neji!! – decía corriendo hacia ellos

-Y estas locas – decía un rubio asustado – corran chicos ¡¡corran!! – decía a gritos mientras Karina lo acorrala

-No te me vas ha escapar Na-ru-to-Kun – imitando la voz de Hinata

-Oye te escuchaste como Hinata-Chan – decía con una sonrisa

-Si es que ella estaaa...- pero antes de terminar la oración es interrumpida por su hermana y las demás chicas para que no soltara la sopa

-Estas loca – decía Katie – no ves que si lo dices nos quedamos sin historia ¡baka!- otro golpe que se gana en la cabeza

-Me ¡diste!- lo dice a gritos

-Al que le dan mas tiene – lo dice con una sonrisa burlona

-Oigan tendrán que hacer algo todo se esta poniendo muy problemático con esas dos – decía señalando la gran batalla campal que se estaba llevando entre Sakura, la copiona de nombre y las demás que defendían a Sakura pero cierta pelinegra que queria terminar todo estaba entre ellas.

-¡¡Que lindo!! dijo problemático- decía Karina

-Que problemático ¡tsk! – mientras se alejaba de ellas

-Vamos – decía una Usagui seria ya portando una de sus famosas armas una shurinken de viento endemoniado para defender a Sakura de esa remolacha

-Esta bien- decían decididas las hermanas

-Síganme – decía Rilka- hagamos papilla a esa zanahoria podrida

-Que asco – decía Karina con cara de asco

_Se llevo una gran batalla todos en defensa de Sakura aunque en realidad ella no quería ayuda pero la convencieron diciéndole "para que son las amigas" y ella no les pudo decir que no y derrotaron a la remolacha podrida digo a la copiona de nombres digo a Karin y Usagi estaba caminando y se encontró con una escena muy comprometedora de Neji y TenTen jugado damas chinas._

-¡¡te gane!! – decía TenTen eufóricamente - sacándole la lengua

-¡Tsk! Es que eres china – poniendo excusas

-Eso no tiene nada que ver es solo un juego y te gane – decía sacándole la lengua

-Si bien por ti – decía sin importancia

-Neji que paso te destruí tu ego Hyuga ¡jajajajajajaja! –muerta de la risa

-TenTen el ego Hyuga es un mito – dijo el chico del ego Hyuga

-Y ¿Cómo? Si no existe ¿Cómo? tu y tu tío lo tienen – decía como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-No lo tengo puedo decir todo – dijo el

-Aja y dime tus sentimientos – decía para provocarlo

-Ok yo Neji Hyuga te a… - no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por una chica de dos coletas

-Hola pa… - la oración no pudo ser terminada por que una chica con el pelo rojo brillante la cayo tapándole la boca

-¡¡Shh!! ¡¡Cállate no arruines el futuro¡¡ - le decía

-Ok ya pero ¿quien eres? – decía Usagi

-¡¡Hola!! Mi..bueno mi nombre es Hitomi – le decía a Usagi una chica piel clara, ojos verdes, cabello rojo brillante y delgada

-Ah ok – decía y se fueron a conversar de quien sabe que

-Esas chicas están locas – TenTen con una gota en la cabeza

-Si – decía sin importancia

**_.:.:.:.:.En otro lugar despues de la pelea de Sakura y Karin-okama.:.:.:.:._**

-Sasuke por aquí – le decía Sakura ah Sasuke para que entrara a la oficina de Tsunade

-hola Sasuke a que debemos tu visita – decía Tsunade que parecía borracha mirándole con una mirada picara

-¡¿eh?! – decía Sasuke asustado

-Hola Tsunade yo lo invite a pasar porque en el funeral de la mosca las mosca se dieron cuenta que Sasuke mato a la mosca - aviso Sakura

-Si eso – dijo Sasuke

-Ah pues pasa algo malo – decía muy nerviosa

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Sasuke

-Invite a las moscas a pasar por aquí – dijo Tsunade

-¡¡Que!! Yo ya me voy – dijo corriendo

-Oye ese no es Sasuke-Kun corriendo – pregunto Katie

-Y todas las chicas asintieron

-Si se ve tan lindo corriendo – decía Karina

-Vamos a hablarle – decía con corazoncitos en los ojos Katie

-Hola Sasuke-Kun – dijo Karina que dejo hablando sola a Katie

-Eh hola – dijo Sasuke indiferente

-Hola – dijo Katie

-Hola oigan son hermanas – menciono Sasuke

-¡¡Enserio!! No me había dado cuenta – grito Karina

-Tranquilo es así siempre – dijo Katie mientras a Sasuke le cruzaba una gota por la nuca

-Me presentare soy Karina-Chan – dijo Karina

-Oye tu nombre es parecido al de Karin – dijo Sasuke

-¡¡No digas eso mi nombre es mas lindo que el de esa Karin-okama!!-grito ella- "Rayos me cambiare el nombre a Korina" – dijo para si misma Karina

-Sasuke se quedo con cara de ¡wao! todas odian a Karin – ok- dijo Sasuke

-Hola ya me conoces soy Usagi – dijo imperativamente

-Yo soy Katie-Chan – dijo Katherine

-Yo soy Rilka- dijo mirándole fijamente

-Y yo soy Hitomi – dijo tímida con una sonrisa

-Bueno como saben yo soy …- lo interrumpieron

-Sasuke Uchiha del clan Uchiha lo sabemos – dijeron todas al misma tiempo

-Wao "obsesionadas" – pensó el Uchiha – bueno me tengo que ir unas moscas me persiguen – diciendo eso se fue corriendo para después saltar de árbol a árbol

-"se ve tan lindo corriendo"- piensa Karina

-Karina deja de pensar en Sasuke el es de Sakura – dijeron todas

-Ya ya – dijo Karina sacándoles la lengua

-Que estaban hablando de mi – pregunto Sakura que apareció

-Nada nada solo que si querías podíamos ir todas al centro comercial junto con las demás – decía Hitomi para librarse del problema

-¡Ah! eso, pues claro luego de que ayude a Sasuke-Kun que en este momento debe ser perseguido por las moscas – dijo la pelirosa

-No ya no le mentí a las moscas les dije que ya iba a ser enterrada la mosca se lo iba a decir a Sasuke pero se fue corriendo – mientras todas miraban mal a la pelicastaño de Karina – que no es mi culpa que se haya ido corriendo como escapando del mismo demonio, lo iría a buscar pero tendría que caminar

-No te preocupes yo lo are – decía la pelirosada- ¿por donde fue?

-Por allí – decía señalando la dirección Rilka- no debe estar muy lejos por allá es el cementerio y el no se acercara a las moscas

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego- decía ya alejándose por donde fue Sasuke

-Quinnie- llamo Karina

-Dime- decía la otra pelicastaña

-Vamos a buscar tipos – decía ya aburrida

-No – decía esperando que Karina se enojara y funciono – vamos a vigilar a Sakura y Sasuke a ver ¿Qué hacen?

-¡¡siii!! Será divertido vamos todas chicas- decía a gritos Karina

-Después iremos a ver lo que hacen TenTen y Neji – decía Usagi que no sabían las demás todavía que esos eran sus padres y que solo Sasuke sabia que ella venia del futuro y no le creía

-Y también iremos a ver a Naruto y Hinata – decía Hitomi emocionada

-Si y a Shikamaru y a Temari y a Ino y a Sai es mas a todos los veremos en pleno romance decia Rilka

-¡¡vamos!!- decían todas decididas a descubrir los romances de nuestros queridos personajes favoritos esperen un momento y Gaara y Matsuri no se quedan atrás ellos también estaban muy juntitos para sorpresa de las chicas que los vieron cuando se dirigían a encontrar a Sakura y Sasuke

_Mientras recorrían la aldea nunca pensaron que el romance estaba en el aire todos absolutamente todos estaban muy juntitos Sasuke y Sakura estaban en el puente que hay en Konoha besándose apasionadamente, mientras que Neji y TenTen no perdían el tiempo en el campo de entrenamiento misteriosamente el se le había declarado mientras jugaban otra partida de damas chinas y le gano a TenTen por que ella se distrajo, mientras que mas allá se encontraban a Naruto y Hinata que no era una escena muy romántica pero lo que paso fue que Naruto por tarado se le declaro y repentinamente la beso apasionadamente y ella se desmayo por lo que el se encuentra tratando de despertarla , en otro lugar estaban Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban ¡ejem ejem! En el cuarto de Shikamaru haciendo cosas de adultos aunque ustedes no lo creen Kakashi y Anko también solo que en casa del Ninja que copia , en otro sitio que era un callejón por el que las chicas entraron para ver que era lo que habían visto entrar por que se le hacían conocidas esas personas estaban Ino y Sai para sorpresa de todas pero como se asustaron creyendo que podrían verlas se fueron corriendo de hay no vieron bien lo que hacían, pero la escena mas linda y sensible que pudieron ver las chicas fue la de entre Gaara y Matsuri fue tan linda esa escena era que pudieron presenciar cuando ella se le declaraba y Gaara aunque no se lo esperaba el le dijo que sentía lo mismo por ella pero que el era muy inexpresivo y por eso nunca había tratado de decírselo y se la llevo a un río cercano donde los dejaron besándose tiernamente fue tan ¡¡kawai!! .Bueno en fin todos se olvidaron de la pobre mosca ninguna de las moscas que estaban hay fueron al entierro por que fueron a visitar a Tsunade y se quedaron a beber sake con ella que insistió mucho para que se quedaran y ellas aceptaron aunque no esperaban que ella les tenia una trampa al fin y al cabo las moscas son malas para la salud y las extermino con plagatox a todas y cada una y les mando a unos Anbu que las barrieran y las lanzaran a la fosa donde iban a enterrar a la mosca._

**_Hola otra vez aqui termina todo bueno solo el funeral de la mosca por que a bandidas el comienzo le falta por recorrer un camino bien largo pero a lo que vinieron bueno no lo publicamos antes por que esperabamos terminar el capitulo de bandidas se suponia que era un capitulo y luego el especial pero no pudimos bueno la primera excusa el dia en que ibamos a comenzar a escribir el capi se vino una poolparty con unas amigas mias se dio muy buena la fiesta con piscina,pelicula que nos dimos un maton de miedo,super comida y todo es historia y por eso nos atrasamos tambien ibamos a publicar este dia mas temprano pero nuestros padres decidieron ir a la playa este dia hacia un calor pero la playa lo compenso llevamos a nuestra perrita pingui(que nombre ¿no? jeje!) y hasta nos hicimos amigas de un grupo de checoslobaquios (no se como se escribe) en fin eran de la Republica Checa les digo que solo los entendimos por que una de ellos hablaba english y nos intercambiamos telefonos y direcciones en fin por eso aunque no es una gran excusa y ademas aqui de taradas diciendoles como nos divertimos y ustedes tiempo sin leer no tenemos perdon pero algo si de corazón les pedimos perdon por la tardanza y que los lectores que tenemos no se nos vayan, el proximo capitulo sera el proximo domingo para que tengamos tiempo para terminarlo bueno chaito gracias por leer y grax a los lectores que se mantienen cada capitulo con nosotras_**

**_agradecimientos por los reviews: ahora solo les podemos decir gracias por sus siempre tan gradiosos reviews solo le puedo decir eso por ahora ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo y estamos un poco cansadas de la playa y pues tambien muy rojas yo mas claro por ser mas clara que karina pero solo es por que soy palida gracias a:_**

**_Reiko Navi-san: gracias por ser una gran colega nos sentimos muy apolladas por ti de verdad has sido de gran ayuda aunque no lo creas y de verdad que todo en la vida parece mision imposible jeje! sabes que eres un gran escritora bueno sin mas tardar suerte en todo jeje!_**

**_koko7180: jeje! gracias por tu opinion claro que tenemos que mejorar pero como somos nuevas en esto pues opiniones como las tuyas nos ayudan a avanzar rapido gracias _**

**_koste: sorry! de verdad por no ponerla pronto pero te prometemos que el domingo conti segura gracias por tu review y mantente en la fiebre bandidas jeje! (broma)_**

**_Rilka: tiempo sin leerte pero bien aqui lo que pediste aunque el proximo capitulo va a tardar un poco y si Sasuke tiene que tener muchos aliados por que sino bueno podria resultar todo mal gracias por tu review_**

**_proximo capitulo:.:-:.:-:.:-:.: comienzo de una gran amistad o algo asi_**


	9. cap9 comienzo de una amistad o algo asi

**_¡¡Konichiwa!! les dejamos mucho tiempo sin capi verdad lo que pasa es que contaba con mi querida hermanita KARINA para que lo terminara de escribir por que ella siempre se queja de que lo hago yo bueno yo tambien tuve la culpa deje que ella escribiera la historia y no la termino pero esta bien se la termine y se la traje es lo que importa verdad ¡jeje! ya la perdone (me dio jugo de manzana O/O) bueno disfruten nos leemos abajo.Lamento si alguien se sintio mal por que lo deje fuera del capi anterior pero lo que paso fue que solo puse a los que me pidieron que lo pusiera gomen _TOT**

**_Advertencias: este capitulo contiene palabras en alemán pues a buscar un traductor se a dicho mentira ya les tengo las traducciones bueno estan abajo ¡jeje! este capitulo contiene personajes realizados por nosotras bueno solo uno y los personajes de Naruto bueno no todos tienen su misma personalidad igual que en el anime o manga ahora si disfruten_**

_**₪├┤₪├┤₪ βαηδιδας ει ¢σшιεηžσ ₪├┤₪├┤₪├₪**_

-

-

-

-

_Capitulo #8 comienzo de una amistad o algo así_

_Capitulo #8 comienzo de una amistad o algo así_

_La amistad ¿Qué valor tienen para las personas? ¿Qué significado le tienen a la amistad? .Llega a ser tan importante para que te llegues a sacrificar por alguien ¿Qué pasa si ese alguien no hubiera deseado que murieras por el?_

_Lo harías a pesar de todo .Se dice que la amistad se da por que es un alma en dos cuerpos seria verdad lo único que se es que puedes tener muchos compañeros pero pocas amistades por que al pasar el tiempo todos se alejan y solo una verdadera amistad se mantiene através del tiempo y la distancia a pesar de los retos que le pongan siempre van a ser una sola alma en dos cuerpos pero en realidad tienen verdaderos amigos o solo son unos compañeros de la vida que tienen, se podría decir que el promedio de personas que ha tenido amigos solo uno solamente un único es verdadero pero se darían cuenta demasiado tarde._

_"Cuando te duele mirar hacia atrás y te da miedo mirar adelante, mira hacia la izquierda o la derecha y allí estaré, a tu lado".Esta frase se aplica mucho a este capitulo ya que por mucho se pasara en esta parte._

Nos quedamos en el entrenamiento de nuestras queridas bandidas pero por que no nos dirigimos a otro lugar no creen, hacia la mansión Uchiha. Sasuke estaba decidido a encontrar la única y verdadera verdad por eso se dirigía hacia la mansión a despejarse un poco y pensar en una solución se había tomado la libertad de pedirle a Ahren Von Wrangel de que lo escoltara hacia la mansión Uchiha y así charlaban un poco sobre algunas cosas que sabia Ahren de Itachi ya que como se sabe le debe su vida a Sasuke y le prometió que le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera pero no en algo que pudiera delatarlo decía que era por su honor de hombre o algo así que su padre le había enseñado a ayudar a los que le salvaran la vida en todo lo que pudiera .Estaban en el carruaje dirigiéndose a la mansión.

- Así que es por eso, entonces me ayudaras en algo que es de vida o muerte - decía pasándole un sobre con su mirada seria que lo caracterizaba

- ¿Qué es este sobre? - estaba muy confundido

- Hay esta la carta con la que culpan a Hyuga Hinata y Haruno Sakura de asesinas - tenia la mirada perdida dirigida hacia la ventana del carruaje

- ¡Nein! Así que fueron a esas chicas que las inculparon - ya entendiendo lo que se traía Itachi

- ¿De que hablas tú sabes algo de eso verdad? ¡dime, dímelo ahora! – decía esperanzado

- Ja, si se algo es que bueno ellas están robando todo el dinero de Itachi por que el se apodero de los bancos de los Hyuga la familia que se encuentra toda en Europa no pueden venir hacia México por lo que me mandaron a mi a investigar sobre todo el paradero de Hyuga Hinata ya que según dicen ella escapo de Itachi por algo que el quería hacer y ya que ella desapareció y que según el Hyuga Hiashi firmo un contrato con el que decía que el se quedaba con todos y cada uno de los bancos pues la familia no pudo hacer nada están abatidos y mas con el accidente de Hyuga Hiashi

- Espera, el no murió en un accidente – el alemán asintió

- Ja, pero no encontramos todavía el culpable de su muerte, se podría decir quien es si encontramos el cuerpo - dijo el alemán

- Hpm todavía no encuentran el cuerpo – dice el azabache

- Nein ni siquiera Itachi sabe de el hasta podría estar vivo pero seria que el tendría mucha suerte pero en mi opinión Itachi lo mato y enterró el cuerpo – dijo muy seguro

- Lo único que quiero saber es que trama mi hermanito querido – dijo con sarcasmo

- Se nota que lo quieres mucho – dijo a lo que el azabache le envío una mirada fulminante – ya me callo ¡jeje!

- Bueno lo que debemos es hablar con las bandidas no lo crees – dice con una sonrisa

- Pero primero hay que saber donde están – aclaro

- Hpm eso es lo de menos tengo mis contactos- dijo Sasuke

- ¡Ah! si Itachi tiene – dijo divertido el de gran altura

- No hablo de prostitutas si es a lo que te refieres – dijo con una mirada fulminante

- ¡¡Jaja!! Lo siento – dice divertido

- Si si – dijo con desgano – ya llegamos – dijo mirando hacia la ventana – bueno adiós – dijo saliendo del carruaje

- Auf Wiedersehen Sasuke – dijo con una sonrisa

- Nos mantendremos en contacto – dijo Sasuke

- Esta bien y Vielen Dank Sasuke – dijo ya yéndose con el carruaje

- De nada - entro a la mansión dejo su chaleco en un sillón como odiaba estar formal daría lo que fuera para que las personas no tuvieran que andar tan formales se tiro en el sillón de enfrente y se recostó se dedico a descansar cuando vio que TenTen lo estaba esperando – emmm…hola

- Suéltalo – dijo rápidamente ya conocía esa expresión que traía el pelinegro

- Bueno Itachi tuvo el descaro de decirme que las que mataron a Hyuga Hiashi fueron su hija y una amiga las que nos visitaron ¿te acuerdas? – dijo resignado a decírselo

- Si ya me acuerdo, no le creyó verdad – dijo amenazándole

- Por quien me confundes claro que no le creí y además el hasta hizo una carta firmada por ellas pero cuando la leí supuse que no fueron ellas mira léela – dijo pasándole la carta

- Emm…esto no fueron ellas esto es demasiado sangriento – dijo con cara de asco

- Eso yo también lo pensé – dijo con una sonrisa ustedes saben su sonrisa que lo caracteriza – bien Tenten me iré a dar un largo baño tengo mucho en que pensar

- Si yo misma se lo iré a preparar – decía dirigiéndose ya hacia la habitación de Sasuke para dirigirse a el baño del mismo y prepararle su baño

- No, no lo hagas tomare un baño bien frío- decía – a ver si despierto un poco

- Al menos deje que le mande a calentar un poco de agua – decía tratando de convencerlo- así podrá pensar mejor – el pelinegro termino aceptando

- Esta bien lo que digas "siempre termina convenciéndome"- pensaba para si

Ya listo el baño se entro a el baño con una bata de baño blanca con la marca Uchiha en la espalda y después se despojo de su bata y se entro en la tina de su baño "desnudo" pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado en ese día en especial la pequeña visita que le había hecho a su hermano Itachi y como había hecho nuevos amigos supuestamente así le decía a lo que era, ya que no era muy social que digamos pero cuando encontraba amigos estos por alguna extraña razón siempre seguían con el, como el mejor amigo de el que era Naruto un error de la tierra como el le decía pero en verdad es que se querían mucho, se respetaban y se entendían mutuamente Naruto siempre va a la casa de Sasuke y el lo vota ¡¡jeje!!y el siempre cae en las tretas que le hace Sasuke con amigos como ese para que se necesitan enemigos, ya que ellos son los perfectos amigos enemigos no hay quien los separe pero no pueden estar juntos son como una pareja de esposos pero claro que no lo son.

-

-

_**En otro lugar para ser mas específicos donde las bandidas**_

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

- Muy bien chicas sigan así – decía mientras leía su librito "Icha icha paradise"

- Esto es inaudito – decía Hinata colgada de un tubo arriba de un precipicio que si caía se dirigía a una muerte segura ya que al fondo se podía ver las aguas de un río muy turbulento, Sakura se encontraba al lado de ella en otro tubo

- Hinata- decía Sakura con cara de asustada

- Y usted no hará nada solo va a quedarse leyendo ese ¡libro pervertido!- dijo enfadada

- ¡Hinata! – repetía Sakura

- ¡¡No me dirá nada pervertido!!- dijo enojada

- ¡¡Hinata!!- dijo gritando la pelirosa

- ¡¡que!! – dijo la pelinegro

- Me voy a caer – dijo lloriqueando

- Y que quieres que yo haga que me tire un tiro – dijo sarcástica - ¿sabes nadar?

- Solo… un poco – no aguantaba se iba a caer

- ¡¡Sujétate!! – pero de nada sirvió

- ¡¡Me… me …me …me …caigo!! – dijo antes de caerse

- Rayos – dijo y se tiro a buscarla con un muy bien realizado clavado

Tardo mucho en alcanzarla por que el agua estaba muy violenta, rocas se le atravesaban en el camino a las dos se lastimaban las rodillas y los brazos y se le dificultaba a Hinata que supuestamente sabia mucho nadar y mas a Sakura que sabia un poco solamente casi se estrella contra una roca la pelirosada pero gracias que Hinata logro alcanzarla a tiempo y pudo rescatarla de las turbulentas aguas y se dirigieron a la orilla del acaudalado río.

- eh…..eh….eh gracias Hinata – dijo con la respiración agitada

- si…si…no hay problema – dijo con una sonrisa

- creo…que…esto nos hace amigas- ya recuperando el aliento

- yo…diría que amigas no, pero compañeras claro que si – terminando dándose la mano las dos

- bueno ya están listas para robar bancos – dijo Kakashi llegando misteriosamente

- ¿¡ehhh!! – dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Lo único que tenían que aprender para robar bancos era trabajar en equipo – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡¿y porque nos hizo ejercitarnos tanto?!-gritaron al unísono

- No se creo que por venganza – dijo con una sonrisa fúnebre

- Jejeje – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – ya era para que no se nos escapara sin resentimientos ¿verdad? – dijo la pelirosa

- Si ustedes me agradan – dijo seriamente – pero me tendrás que enseñar a hacer lo que hiciste con mi caballo – dijo con una sonrisa

- Esta bien ¡jeje! – dijo también sonriendo la pelirosada

- Muy bien vamos a comer un poco deben tener hambre - ya dándose cuenta de que habían entrenado desde muy temprano y ya era muy tarde así que debían tener mucha hambre

- ¡¡Si!! Vamos que espera – gritaron las dos emocionadas ya habían terminado su duro entrenamiento y ya estaban listas para robar bancos solo era decidir cual iban a robar primero y como lo harían pero eso luego lo iban a pensar tenían que llenar sus estómagos vacíos

_**Cambio de escena la mansión Hyuga**_

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

_Se encontraba Itachi formulando un plan para encontrar definitivamente a las bandidas antes de que se les ocurriera robar otra vez uno de sus ahora bancos pero algo de lo que si estaba seguro si mantenía enemigos a su querido hermanito y a las bandidas podía derrotarlas mas fácilmente y a demás necesitaba su firma una forma para convencerlo para que firme tenia que encontrar pero que, su hermanito había salido muy astuto pero si era su misma sangre por que no serlo, se lamentaba no ser hijo único, primero por que necesitaba siempre la aprobación de el en lo que deseaba hacer maldita suerte que le había tocado por que no murió junto a los padres de el cuando el tren se descarrilo._

- "maldita suerte que tiene"- pensó - ya vería como convencerlo ahora tenia que esperar a que llegara su invitado especial este le ayudaría a encontrar el paradero de las bandidas le seria mas rápido encontrarlas pero de que manera seria mas fácil que contratando a un detective de criminales para hacerlo el le ayudaría a encontrar a las bandidas y nada de apego emocional ya que estaban entrenados para eso luego se encargaría de hacer que haga como si nunca existieron las bandidas algo difícil por que a personas como esas les gusta tener sus meritos nada que una buena paga no pueda arreglar, bueno aunque todo no se arregla con dinero.

- ¡¡Itachi!! – grito ya cansado de tanto tratar de sacarlo de sus pensamientos

- ¡¡Qué?? – salto de su asiento - ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿nos atacan?! Kisame prepara a las secuaces ¡¿Qué esperas?! - se sentó de nuevo en su asiento

- Ummm… nada solo que ya llego su invitado solo eso ¡jeje! No tenia que hacer ese escándalo ¡jeje! – reía nervioso ya sabia el regaño que le venia

- Por que no me lo dijiste antes – lo dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento y cuando estuvo ya al lado de Kisame – luego me encargo de ti – en un susurro terrorífico que asustaría a cualquiera ya Kisame tenia en mente todas las torturas que el podría realizarle como ponerle otra vez la cama de clavos o quizás ponerlo a comer vidrios otra vez

- Ufff… - luego de un suspiro siguió a Itachi – "espero que este invitado ayude a Itachi a realizar su sueño de dominar el mundo o sino una tortura hasta la muerte es lo que me espera" – pensó mientras ya se dirigían a la habitación donde iban a recibir a su invitado

- Hola espero que no haya esperado mucho tiempo – se dirigió a el invitado que se encontraba en un sillón de espaldas a el luego de abrir la puerta – es que tengo que conseguir empleados mas eficientes en estos días ya nadie lo es – mientras se sentaba frente al misterioso invitado ya dándole la cara – soy el que lo contrato me llamo – pero antes de decir su nombre se vio interrumpido cosa que enojo un poco al pelinegro

- Hola – dijo con una sonrisa un poco o bastante falsa – ya se quien es, es Uchiha Itachi el hijo mayor de los Uchiha una familia que murió trágicamente aunque se tienen sospechas de la forma en que murieron ya que las vías del tren fueron manipuladas para que el tren se descarrilara el único sobreviviente fue el hijo menor de los Uchiha que no recuerda nada del hecho Uchiha Sasuke, usted fue otro que sobrevivió pero por que no se encontraba en el tren estaba de negocios fuera del país en ese momento ese hecho ocurrió hace 12 años se todo sobre usted se acuerda por que me contrato

- Ummm… si bueno pero no se tu nombre bueno nadie sabe tu nombre verdadero – decía ya arto de su expresión le recordaba un poco a su hermano

- Bueno usted puede llamarme Sai, ya que es el que nombre por el que me conocen algunos, te parece bien – ya conocen su risa cínica

- Si… bien te contrate para que investigues la muerte de Hyuga Hiashi encuentres su cuerpo, los culpables de su muerte y me consigas el paradero de las bandidas unas ladronas que han decidido frustrar mi vida, ellas también la acusan de ser las asesinas del difunto señor Hiashi ya que nos mandaron una carta siendo ellas mismas que se delatan además que tienen sus firmas con la sangre de Hiashi por eso quiero que lo hagas lo mas rápido que puedas no se puede perder tiempo, y además que eres el mejor en tu área – con su notable orgullo

- Si eso es lo que quiere puedo empezar ahora mismo puede contar con ello – ya decidido a comenzar

- ¿ahora? Pero si acaba de llegar no descansara un rato aunque sea – decía tratando de convencerlo

- Se acuerda que el crimen no descansa pues yo tampoco lo voy a hacer mientras haya y creo que será por mucho – sonrisa cínica dedicada a Itachi

- Esta bien le diré a Zetsu uno de los míos para que te acompañe, ¡Kisame!- llamo a Kisame que se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación

- Llamo usted amo – uso el mismo tono que usa Largo el de los Locos Adams

- Te he dicho que no me hables en ese tono, mira quiero que lleves a el invitado se llama Sai y quiero que sea escoltado por Zetsu y que vaya donde Sai le diga sin discusión entendido –con una mirada de si fallas te mato

- Esta bien ya lo hago a… señor Sai sígame por favor – ya saliendo de la habitación esperando a que Sai lo siguiera

- Si, bueno nos vemos luego señor Itachi – ya saliendo también de la habitación siguiendo a Kisame

- "¡¡muahahahaha!! Esto va a resultar mejor de lo que esperaba ¡¡jajajaja!!" – ya sentía su victoria venir

_**Ahora nos dirigimos a otro lugar**_

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

_Las chi__cas se encontraban en la iglesia hogar del Padre Gai, le estaban contando todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para encontrar la dirección de Kakashi-sensei como ahora le decían y claro que les fue difícil encontrar el lugar pues claro era en medio de la nada a quien se le ocurre vivir en el medio del desierto, ah si claro a Kakashi ya que el estaba tratando de apartarse de las personas o mejor dicho el mundo ya que al renunciar a ser un ladrón de bancos también renuncio al mundo y el único que sabia el paradero de donde se encontraba era el Padre Gai que se lo había dicho en una confesión a el bueno el creía que era una lo que pasaba era que el no sabia mucho sobre eso, y no podían pedir que las ayudaran le habían confiado el lugar solo a ellas pero la suerte es que por fin habían finalizado esa tarea ser entrenadas por el mejor de los ladrones. Ellas estaban en esta posición Sakura limpiando su arma recostada de una columna de la iglesia, Hinata estaba también recostada de una columna pero que quedaba al frente de la de Sakura y que ha diferencia también de ella estaba limando sus uñas con sus dagas o kunais y el Padre Gai que se encontraba sentado en una banca mirando hacia el frente que era el altar._

- Entonces todo eso les paso – las chicas asintieron – creo que se le paso un poco la mano ¡jeje! Lo siento fue mi culpa pero no se preocupen ustedes mantuvieron la ¡FE DE LA FUERZA DE LA JUVENTUD! Lo seguirán haciendo ahora no pierdan la fe – haciendo su pose de chico waou

- Si… claro ¡jeje! – dijeron al unísono las bandidas, en ese momento alguien toca la puerta de la iglesia y las bandidas se ponen en guardia pero el Padre hace una señal de que esperen un momento

- Si es alguien peligroso yo les daré la señal para que escapen no quiero sangre corriendo por la iglesia entendido – le dijo susurrando para que solo el y ellas pudieran escuchar lo que el les decía y ellas asintieron en señal de que aceptaban el plan – bien – el Padre se dirigió hacia la gran puerta de la iglesia y lo que vio le dio gran sorpresa

_**En la mansión Uchiha**_

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

_El menor de los Uchiha se encontraba todavía tomando su largo baño y todavía no encontraba la forma de solucionar el problema en el que se iba a meter tenia que buscar a alguien que encontrara a las chicas rápido pero ¿Quién?_

- ¿teme? Teme ¡¡teme!! – no respondía para nada y eso le preocupo al ojiazul – "tengo una idea ¡jijiji! - ¡teme ya sabemos donde están las chicas!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde están?! – se le había olvidado que estaba completamente desnudo y ya en su habitación ya que el baño estaba dentro de ella se dio cuenta y tomo rápido una toalla y fue a donde Naruto - ¡¡maldito dobe!! – grito a todo pulmón – corre que si te agarro te mato ¡¡maldito dobe!!

- ¡¡oh, oh!! – se fue corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban- ya teme para es que no salías de entre las nubes

- Y yo me encargare de enviarte volando a ellas – ya casi atrapándolo

- Tenten, Tenten ayúdame – le pidió ya atrás de ella sabia que Sasuke no se atrevería a golpearla

- Ya señor Sasuke, yo le pedí que viniera ya que como usted llevaba tanto tiempo en la tina creía que le había pasado algo y como el ya se encontraba llegando pues no pensé que fuera un problema que el subiera a su habitación ya que son tan amigos

- No tenias por que preocuparte estaba bien solo que no pensé que llevaba mucho tiempo en la tina – con su tono frío y gélido pero a la vez con una calidez

- Esta bien no lo volveré a hacer, los dejare solos, a y señor Sasuke será mejor que ya se ponga ropa no quiero ver a todas las sirvientas vueltas locas para ver a su jefe en toalla – con una gran sonrisa – su ropa ya esta lista encima de su cama – y luego se despidió con una reverencia

- Oye teme ya no estas enojado verdad – con una carita de perrito abandonado

- Hpm suerte tienes que Tenten te salvo por que sino ya no tendrías futuro – con una mirada fulminante

- Eeee…sta bien ¡jeje! – con una sonrisa nerviosa – oye y ¿Qué tienes en mente con respecto a tu hermanito? – ya siguiendo a Sasuke que se dirigía hacia su habitación

- Ummm… no lo se todavía "y eso ya queme muchas neuronas quizás sea mejor descansar un poco y luego veo que hacer"

- Ah… ya veo al menos estas en busca de su paradero – le pregunto ya enfrente de la habitación de Sasuke

- Si, y ni creas que vas a entrar a mi habitación ¡¡largo!! –le grito

- Si ya ya ya … te espero abajo "esta que aumenta el mal humor cada día y creo que se la razón de eso o de quien Itachi" – pensó para el ya sabia que esto vendría algún día los dos hermanos enfrentados quien ganaría esto seria una batalla en la que cualquiera no quisiera participar

.:.:.:.:.

_Solo la vida sabia la razón del por que de todo, del por que les estaba sucediendo esto a las chicas y además nada, ni nadie iba a poder saber si ellas lo lograrían o no que camino escogerían el de las espinas o el de las suaves plumas no se sabia pero algo si nunca se iban a rendir ese era su camino su camino en la vida que otras pruebas les darán para saber si son dignas de merecer ya un descanso no se puede saber solo el tiempo lo diría esta nueva amistad se mantendría solo el tiempo lo diría pero se podría decir que el tiempo es nuestro aliado o nuestro enemigo eso es un misterio de la vida un misterio que no se puede resolver pero que nuestras queridas bandidas van a intentar resolver lo lograran solo el tiempo lo dirá por que ellas las **bandidas** sabían que esto solo es **el comienzo**._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_bueno aqui se acaba este capitulo ¿Qué les ha parecido este capi? ¿les a gustado? espero que los lectores no se me vayan es que bueno al ser principiantes no sabemos mucho de lo que se mueve en lo que es una historia como esta solo estamos comenzando aunque no es la primera vez que lo intentamos pero si la primera vez que nos sale un poco bien una historia con un poco de lucha ¡jeje! solo para que todos los lectores esten contentos con nuestro fic que es algo un poco dificil todos tienen gustos distintos eso es lo que lo hace dificil bueno gracias un millon de gracias a los que se mantienen leyendo esta humilde historia ¡jeje! se les quiere besossss_**

_**traducciones: nein: no, ja: si, Auf Wiedersehen:**_ _**adiós, Vielen Dank: muchas gracias**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_agradecimientos por reviews_**

**_Koko7180: hola dime donde encontrarte y como no se una forma tu sabes somos nuevas y no sabemos mucho O/O lo se es horrible a mi y a mi hermana nos da mucha pena eso U ¡jeje! ya que a esta altura deberiamos saber mucho, bueno lamentamos que te hallas sentido mal por que te dejamos afuera del capi especial y muchas tambien lo deberian estar pues gomen por eso es que como no me lo habias pedido no crei que querias estar en la historia gomen de verdad si te sentiste mal bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi suerte sayonara_**

**_Usagi Hyuga: no te preocupes ¡jeje! malo es que te hayas perdido todo ¡jeje!, todos son bienvenidos en nuestra fiesta claro si pueden venir la hacemos cada fin de año escolar para celebrar la despedida de curso la hacemos todos los años, ay que mala suerte te toco en la playa asi fue una vez cuando fui a casa con playa estaba que llueve y llueve y cuando por fin iba a entrar al agua aparecio nada mas ni nada menos que una mantaraya y me fui corriendo nadie me creyo que la vi y me dijeron que ya dejara eso y me entrara al agua , pues lo de que no te creyeron gomen era que se suponia que iba a ser mas largo y lo cortamos por eso la explicacion final y bueno ¡jeje! pingui tambien te manda un gran saludo es muy cariñosa bueno pa' lante suerte sayonara._**

.:.:.:.:.

_.:.:.:.:.βψξ.:.:.:.:. καŧιε-¢ђαη & καяιηα-¢ђαη_


End file.
